Desire's Call
by Lizzie Maddair
Summary: Mina Lank's, a female Survivor that has always perfer being alone. Rex, a Infected Hunter that has always been alone. This is the continuing story of two strange being's who made a life together. SEQUAL to Animalistic Desire  WARNING:SMUT INSIDE
1. The Beginning

**NOTICE: Updated 2011** - I'M SO SORRY! I'm sorry to everyone that has been waiting for the next chapter in this sequel. And I will let you know now, that I'm about to write it all back up sooner or later of the second chapter. I got caught up in life, to finish my schooling finally. But I now have the time to do what I wanted to do and try and finish this story for you guys. Again, very sorry for this and all. Again, check out at the ending of the fifth chapter of this story, to know a bit more on if I'll be doing a 'Continuing' series and all.

* * *

A lone figure watches from above the city streets. It's night, dark, and yet this figure can see down below at the semi-deserted streets. Crouched down, he was searching for his prey. A prey that was sweet in smell and warm through out the body. A prey that this Hunter knew very well, and hunted every day and night for as long as he could remember. A small groan of sounds went up to this Hunter's ears, but it was the same sounds he heard from the Horde all the time. What he was looking for wasn't something in that swarm of decaying flesh, but his prey that was soft to the touch, and made sounds when he did things to her that excited him more. Then, he heard it, a low soft curse that he hasn't heard since he was one of those 'Preys'. Turning his head a bit, his pale black and blue eyes searched out in the darkness of the roof he was still crouched upon. His throat lets out a small inhuman noise, one that warned others of his place. The being that had made the curse stopped in the darkness, the Hunter sees this clearly and soon watches as the being lowered her head and spoke in a low quiet whisper. "Rex..."

**_xXxXx_**

With a frown, Mina Lank's narrowed her eyes out in the darkness of the semi-night as she was on top of one of the tallest buildings in New York. At the moment, she was trying to find Rex, since three hour's ago he had gone off to hunt. Something she let him do since, well, he's a Hunter. She didn't really feel all that bad for any Survivor that comes into contact with Rex, since she knew that if he really did find any. That he come to tell her first. Back to the present, she froze once more at the sound of a low growl, one that was familiar, and one that made her shiver and smile at the same time since she knew who it was right away. As she stood there, she swallowed a bit and soon opened her mouth as she said in almost a whisper, "Rex?" Suddenly, that's when she heard around growl, and the next thing she knew was that something large was suddenly jumping up in front of her and making it's way to her. A gasp left her, as her eyes went wide and soon grunted as she fell back while the large form landed on top of her. A low chuckle came out of her, when she then felt the male body of Rex press down against her own body, and then started to nuzzle at her neck while letting out that low growling purring sound in his throat. "Good to see that your alright and happy." Smiling, she reached up to slide the hood of his jacket off his head, and barely after she did that she heard a little louder growl came out of Rex, but not one that wasn't threatening. "Hmmm, I hope that we're heading the way needed. Hearing about some more Survivors' in Maine is something I need to check out." She soon sighed, and started to stroke at Rex's head while leaning her head back, shivering when Rex nipped at her neck. "I don't like the thought of them hurting you, but I need to find more supplies and I also think that they can help me find a place somewhere that we can live for good."

After six month's traveling and spending time with the Hunter, Mina grew closer with the Infected, and he did the same. He soon gotten use to her taking his hood off so she could see his face, he didn't like it but he didn't mind it at all. While Rex continued to nuzzle at her neck, her legs slightly open to accept his body closer to hers. The clothes he had were always the same, although with Mina's pushing she was able to give him a bit better clothes that were not so smelly. The jacket he had on was a dark blue with a gray t-shirt underneath. While the pant's he had on were very ripped at the knees and kept the same sneaker's that he had. Course, she did make sure he always had a clean pair of socks, as for underpants. It didn't really matter much to Mina since she liked the thought of Rex commando all the time, and for some reason the first time she got him into a pair of boxer's he couldn't stop moving. And soon, only an hour later he had ripped his pant's off trying to get them off. When Mina saw this, she couldn't help herself from laughing the whole time, and then soon she wasn't laughing anymore since Rex had pinned her to the ground. Course, after that she was more of yelling then laughing at that time.

Ripped out of her thoughts, Mina soon noticed and heard Rex start to speak while he nipped at her neck, making her shiver while she turned her dark forest green eyes to him. "What was that?" She blinked her eyes a bit, and soon watched while Rex looked at her, his eyes that strange black and pale blue coloring. The white's of his eyes were black, and the iris's a deep blue. Course the whole eyes were pale coloring, like he was blind, and yet Rex was able to see things in the dark more then Mina could.

"Smelled others….like you but different." Mina's eyes blinked a few more times as Rex said that. Over the month's, Rex learned more on how to speak, but sometimes had to pause so he could say what he was speaking a bit more clearly. In all honestly, Mina was surprised at him learning so quick and also happy that he was learning more and more. Then what he said quickly took root in her mind, and she stared at him in shock. "Wait, you smelled other Survivor's where?" She tried to sit up, only to have Rex pull her up quickly and then gasps out when he suddenly bit down on her shoulder, making her head arch back in surprise but also in pleasure when she felt him pressing against her body more tightly. And that's when she felt the bulge through the jeans of his pant's and chuckled at that. "Rex, come on stay on the subject, where did you smell them or see them?" Standing up, and pushing him away despite wanting to pull him closer, Mina tried backing up. But every time she moved back, Rex was standing up to his full height of 6'6; he would move forward trying to press his body fully against hers. That's when she felt something touch her back, and realized that Rex was pinning her to the door to the roof and shivered as she smiled at him when he started to reach to pull her top off.

"Rex, seriously, keep your mind on the topic on hand." Even at what she said, she couldn't help let out a low sound of pleasure when he bit down softly at her shoulder once more while sliding his slightly callused finger's and hand's up her stomach to the bra she currently had on at the moment. Chuckling again, Mina slowly closed her eyes while leaning back against the door more, opening her legs to have him walk between her legs and push her up against the door more while letting out that low growling like sound. Shivering, her head arched back slightly with a small gasp of pleasure when she felt him cup at one of her breasts through her bra. Over the six month's, Mina and Rex mostly had spend about a whole week hiding out in one spot, just playing with each other. As it was, Mina liked how Rex soon learned about her body and what he liked and she liked. Letting out another growl from his throat, Rex started to rub his hips between her legs, causing him to grind his bulge at her sweet spot that made her gasp and moan softly. Her own hand's moving down to hook her fingers at the belt loops in his jeans and tugs on them. Wanting them to be taken off while she felt him move back a bit to pull her dark orange top up more and bent down to bit down at the front of her bra and suddenly bit it off. A husky chuckle came out of Mina while she shivered in anticipation and amusement at what he did, "Rex, that's the fifth time you ruined my bra. I told you to just unhook it from the back or at least let me do it."

"Don't care….want Mina now."

Mina cluck her tongue at him, and shook her head a bit, but just let out a small gasp and moan when she felt him latch onto one of her erect nipples and started to suck on it right away. The grinding of his bulge and hips against her increased in speed, and soon her breathing was increasing while her eyes slowly closed and arched back, pressing herself closer against him and almost grinding herself against him as well while her hand slide down her own body to the zipper of her pant's, fumbling and quickly pulling it down while Rex was lavishing at her nipple, sucking on it while his tongue slide around the arroba while his other hand was foundling her left breast. Soon enough, after making her right one harder then it was and making it wet with his saliva, he switched over to the other one. In a way, it was almost like he was nursing from her, while at the same time pleasuring her. While Mina finally was able to pull her zipper down on her pants, she was soon trying to pull them down, but with Rex between her legs and not letting up on the grinding, it was a bit hard. He would let out small little growl's each time she tried to push him away from between her legs, still trying to pull her pants off of her hips and soon let out a sound cross between a breathless sigh and moan as he continued to suck at her nipple. "R-Rex, come on….do you want me or not?" She opened her eyes slightly to stare at him, her mouth slightly open from her increased breathing. Soon, Rex let go from nursing at her nipple to look up at her with his mouth slightly open, almost baring his teeth while his breathing was already increased and was panting slightly while pressing up close to her body. When he looked at her like that, Mina licked her lips slowly while nodding her head while speaking in a low husky voice. "Does Rex…want to play…with Mina…" That's when a low growl in his throat, one that was husky and yet dangerous at the same time, came out. Making Mina shiver at it, and was making her wet all over again quickly. "Yessss," He replied and then she moves to take his hand's and slide them down her stomach, which was tone and yet soft at the same time from living in the hell that she now woke up everyday of her life.

While she made his hand's trail down to her hips, he soon realized that she wanted to take her pants off and remember what happened when they came off from the times they had fun, he let out a slightly louder growl and was quickly pulling at her jeans down her hips and thighs. Mina let out a low husky chuckle at his impatience, but then let out a low gasp of pleasure when he just pushed the lower clothing down to her ankles and soon was pushing his hips back between her lets. Grinding his bulge right at her slightly covered crotch, moving faster as his growl was low, almost a moan mixed in it while he moved his mouth to her shoulder and neck once more to nuzzle and nip there. Mina moaned out softly, closing her eyes while she moved her hands to reach for the zipper of his own jeans to pull it down, over the time she was mostly the one to undress him or had to try and get him to undress himself while together. And yet, no matter how many times she did it, she always knew that he liked that she took his clothing off while they were about to have sex.

Just as she finally got the zipper all the way down, and unbuttoned his jeans a gasp came out of her, arching back with her eyes rolling back slightly as she felt his nine inch manhood pop out right away and his grinding had his shaft slide and move against her crotch. There was already a wet spot growing at the middle of her panties from how much she was turned on already, just letting him grind with his erect member against her panties. Rex lifted his head back and soon moved his face down to her breasts once more, and latches onto the nipple that he was pulled away, sucking at it quickly, and making Mina moan out in a breathless voice while she reaches down to pull her panties to the side. Just as he pulled his hips back while grinding, the head of his cock would then hit right at her clit, making her jump and gasp out. Her eyes widening slightly, letting out a slightly louder moan at that and soon lifted herself up on her toes just as he pulled back once more and the tip of his shaft soon was pushing at her entrance. Rex let's go of her nipple as he felt the head of his dick enter and press against the entrance of her pussy, letting out a cross between a growl and moan and soon was thrusting his hips quickly. Mina let out a loud yell of pleasure when he suddenly thrusted hard into her, going all the way to the base.

Soon she had her legs lifted up and wrapped around him, Rex stepped between her leg's and over her pants still caught at her ankles to hold at her hips as he pinned her to the door. Soon enough, her back and body was being pushed and slam against the door from his hips pistoning back and forth. His hard shaft thrusting and pounding into her quickly and fast, her eyes rolled back and mouth hanging open while her moaning was loud. Head arched back, she kept her legs wrapped around him tightly, her hands placed at his back and shoulders digging her nails into him as she urged him on. With his own head leaning back, Rex continued to let out that loud growling and moaning like sound, almost mixing with Mina's sound's of pleasure while she felt his cock sliding in and out of her wet tunnel, almost big in her and making her feel tight with him deep inside of her. Already, she felt the build up deep in her lower stomach from the pleasure that she was feeling, and from the pounding Rex was giving her.

Just then Rex paused for a moment, making Mina blink in confusion for only a while, when she soon felt and saw him move to bite down at her shoulder slightly hard, almost breaking the skin but not coming close. This made her gasp out, and soon cry out in pleasure when he was soon thrusting his hips just like before. Quick and hard, his cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy, sliding and stretching her inner wall's out around his thick manhood. Her orgasm was growing quickly soon, making her gasp and moan louder her head arched back while the sound of thuds could be heard. From having her lower back hit against the door, the pounding increasing when Mina felt Rex's cock twitch inside of her, telling her that he was also close to cumming. The thought pushed her to the edge, and soon she was crying out in pleasure as her own orgasm came. Her inner walls clamping down around his shaft while he continued to thrust and slam deep inside of her, but soon he was pushing all the way inside of her, his head arching back and letting go of her shoulder to let out a louder growl. Almost like that of a Hunter cry while she felt his cock pulse inside of her and soon felt the warm liquid of his seed pouring deep into her body. A small smile appeared on Mina's face, panting while her body clung to his as her legs felt weak from what they did.

_**xXxXx**_

"You know, you really should try and either let me take my own bra off, or learn to unclip it right." Mina said with a chuckle. She was standing, still against the door, with her pants down at her ankles still while she was helping Rex get his zipper up. A smile still on her face, even though he wouldn't stop pressing himself close against her body and nuzzling at her neck. She clucked her tongue at him, and once getting him all set, she pushes at his check while pulling her shirt down. "Alright, alright, at least let me get my pants up Rex." She shook her head at him, and soon Rex moved back. Happy at already what they did, Rex stood there, and soon was crouching down low, still on his feet in the position that most Hunter's went in. Mina rolled her eyes at him; as she watched up pull his hood up and she bends down to pull her pants up her legs while speaking in a dry voice. "Oh yes, you know how to do that, and yet you can't learn how to work a zipper yet."

"Still hard."

"I don't know if I should take that as a double meaning, or one of the two."

"What does…Mina mean?"

"Never mind, you'll never get it anyway."

Shaking her head while smiling, Mina walked away from the door a bit while buttoning and zipping at her pants. But she soon froze with wide eyes when she heard a strange cry, one that wasn't really human. And it was also almost guttural. Spinning about, she looked around with her wide green eyes, Rex let out a low growl while baring his teeth. "Rex, what is that?" She said a bit breathless, afraid that a Infected was close by. Swallowing, her head slowly turned around on the roof, not seeing any other creature beside's she and Rex. As well, all she heard was the sound of the other Infected down in the streets, the groaning and such. But the sound she heard was different, not like the normal Infected at all. Which meant it was one of the more powerful ones. Something that Mina didn't want to meet up at the moment, since she lost her gun a while back while getting up to the roof to find Rex. Taking slow breaths, soon her body started to relax after a while when nothing happened. She forced a smile on her face, and spoke in a slightly shaky voice. "Guess it was a false alarm, huh Rex?" But then that sound came again, and Mina spinned about, her eyes wide to see a quick movement from something at the top of the doorway of the roof jump down at her suddenly. The figure was almost like a hunchback, and pale brown coloring. The head bald and only wearing a t-shirt and torn jeans, no shoes at all, and the t-shirt were torn. Mina gasped out in shock, and soon cried out when the Jockey fell down onto her body, making her back slam down into the ground. At seeing this, Rex let out a familiar Hunter yowl, and was about to tackle at the Jockey, but before he did, the Infected had raised a hand that had jagged and yellow like nails and slashes at the exposed stomach of Mina's. She cried out in pain, while Rex tackled the Infected off of her, the Jockey had hit her, but not right on. Instead he tore at her side, deep, but not deadly while she rolled over quickly to hold at her side with a wince. She then remembered what Rex did, and quickly looked over to the side to find Rex and the Jockey rolling on the rooftop, the Hunter slashing and hitting at the Jockey to make him pay for what he did to his mate in his mind. "Rex!"

Mina cried out to the Hunter, slowly stumbling as she stood up and tried to move forward, but instead cried out once more in a slightly louder and shrill voice when she noticed both of them making their way to the edge of the roof. "Rex, no!" Just as she reached out, she watched as both of them was soon falling off the roof with Rex letting out that familiar Hunter yowl. Panting, and with eyes wide, her face pale Mina turned around quickly making her way to the door and flinging it open while she pounded her way down the steps. "Please…please be alright, oh god, Rex." She whispered her eyes wide while she opened the door to the hallways of the building and was soon flying down it. Mina's mind was a whirl of concern and worry, but most of all it was fear. Fear for Rex, and cause of that she wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings. Luckily, there wasn't really much Infected on the level's that she went down, but once she got to tenth floor, reading the number on the door, she soon heard the sound of gun shots and yells. Panting, she paused at the sound of that, staring at the door to the hallway on the tenth floor. That's when she felt a wave of pain hit her, making her wince and hiss out while her breathing was becoming faint from the wound. Already her side was soaked with blood, her hand pressing against it tighter to try and stop the flow of it.

Shaking her head, she opened the door to the hallway of the tenth floor, and made her way down it, trying to follow the sounds of gunfire. Hoping that it was other Survivor's so that they can help her. Hoping that they could give her first aid as she needed it, but as she made it halfway down on the floor, she was soon met up with an Infected getting in her way. Weak, she only let out a cry of fear and pain, the Infected turning to her and letting out a familiar groan and sound of hunger at the sight of her. Stumbling back, she her side hit against the wall, already feeling her legs were becoming weak and shaky, and watched with wide eyes and a pale face as the creature came closer to her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the attack, but instead heard a loud shotgun go off and a male voice call out. "Hey! Are you alright?" Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed a man in front of her, the Infected head blown off, but although she wanted to pay attention to the man, she couldn't as her vision soon became blurry. "R-Rex…." She whispered out, and soon her body slumped against the wall sliding down while the man called out once more, and few more figure's showed up behind him. "Hey, hey!"

_**xXxXx**_

Panting slightly, Rex soon jumped off, rolling on the street a bit and soon into a crouch while his gaze went to the Jockey that he had almost decapitated. Hissing at the finally dead body, he slowly stood up to his full height while growling out. "Mother…Fucker…" Hearing Mina said it before, and explained it was a curse of something she hated, he soon learned to copy what she said from time to time. As he stood there, his eyes soon went up to the roof that he fell off, and crouching down he was soon springing up on the sides of the building. Making his way up, by catching onto the fire escape and quickly making his way up, trying to get back to Mina. But when he finally got up there, he paused when he didn't see her. That's when he felt something in his chest freeze up, almost as if he was feeling something that was holding him cold to the floor. It was fear, he was feeling it for the first time, and yet he didn't know why. Turning around, he crouched down and made his way to the blood spot near the doorway, and sniffed at it. A low hissing growl came out, realizing whose blood it was. "Mina…" Worried for her, he bounded down the stairs easily. Mostly jumping while following the scent of her blood, but while he continue to make his way, the fear in him started to grow and mix with the worry at what he would find when he went at the end of the trail. Leading him to the tenth floor, he soon came to a stop when there was a slightly big blood mark against the wall and floor slightly, blood that belonged to Mina. While nearby was a dead Infected, but more then that, that's when Rex smelled it. The other Survivor's, he smelled their scent where her blood was at. A low trembling went through his body, a trembling he couldn't even stop, and it confused him, and yet the one thing went through his mind that he knew. They took her, the Survivor's took her away from him, and she was also hurt badly. Suddenly, his head went back and opening his mouth, a loud roar came out of his throat. Full of anger, and pain; one way or another, he was going to get her back. Even if it meant killing the one's that took her away.

* * *

**PREVIEW: **With Mina gone, Rex now wander's the streets, searching for her and hoping to find her alive. While on his search, he soon runs into a being that is like him, while at the same time knows him more then Rex knows about himself. Even more confused in what is happening, Rex tries to reach Mina through the city. Coming close to finding her, and yet losing her. What's more, the one time he came close, he find's Mina in the arm's of another male. Who is this guy, and why is he holding her so closely like a lover. Stay tune for the next chapter of Desire's Call and for a secret about the Infected that no one knew about come into light.


	2. The Hunter

**NOTICE: Dec. 26 2011** - Dear god almighty! I can't believe how long it's been since I've even did this update? I'm terribly sorry for keeping you people off like this and everything, and I hope that your not angry with me. Life, UGH, get's to everyone. But this time, I'm not going to back away. I've been missing my writing bone, and this time, I'm going to bunk down and finish this if it's the last thing I do! If my writing style has changed in anyway possible, then sorry for that. But as it is, I've bloomed as a writer, and THIS is what I have now. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Nowhere to be seen, and nowhere to be found. It had been hours, searching endlessly for that scent. That lovely, and smoky scent of his female. As the stars in the sky shined on, a lone figure was quickly making his way from rooftop to rooftop, mostly sticking in the residential areas. With slimy black blood drying upon the collar of his sweater hoodie, Rex kept moving. Although Infected, and considered dead to everyone that still has a sane thought in their head, he did not stop for a second. He did, of course, stopped to look and smell the air. When ever he came across other Hunter's like him, finding any hot bloodied body to feast upon. Rex of course would follow them, hoping it wasn't Mina at the end of their wrath. Instead, it was nothing but still living animals. The thought of finding Mina, torn apart, and a meal to the ever growing Horde, always made him feel like he would go crazy. He just had to find her, he had to! She…she made him feel like he was…alive. A strange thought, even more so, for a Hunter like him, to have. But it was what he felt.  
Coming upon what appeared to be a brownstone apartment building, Rex came to a stop as his pacing around in a crouched position, soon took him to standing. For a first, the animalistic Hunter was moving around on his feet. His shoulders were hunched over a bit, but other then that he was actually walking on two feet. And yet he wasn't thinking on that, instead, his thoughts were a churn of wanting to hunt down every Infected and rip them apart. Or just stay in one spot, howling out in that familiar Hunter cry for Mina. A slight fuzzy memory popped up, making the dirtied male pause in his state. It was Mina, and like always when he saw her, she almost appeared to have a type of white…light around her form. She was speaking, and yet he didn't hear her. Her words were muffled, but she soon heard enough of it to know what she was saying. _"No, Rex, you can't do that howl anymore when we're together. Whenever you howl like that, or others like you, you end up calling the Horde. It's a call for food. Even if to you it has a different meaning, they'll still come. And like it or not, I can't really stand to a whole Horde. Course, I do have you, but still, it's better to be safe then sorry…."_

The rest of the memory was gone, and Rex let out a growling sound as he shook his head. His pacing soon picked up as his thoughts went into a whirlwind of emotions he never thought he felt. And yet, those emotions seemed…familiar. Was he gaining his old self back? Or was Mina, the spunky Survivor the one making these changes within him? Never the less, he had to find her, he just had to! With a slight shriek of sorts, he was soon running. On two feet! Not even on his hands anymore! Once he went to the edge of the apartment building, he was making a high jump, it wasn't as long as what he would get when crouched. But it was high enough to cross the gap between the first building to the second same brownstone building. For a long while, Rex just ran like that. Never going down on fours like he should, but on two. Like a male, no, like a man.

While the Hunter kept up his pace, his chest rising and falling while jumping from roof to roof. It was when he had to crouch down for a moment in order to get pass a wider ledge to a smaller roof building, when he felt it. The feeling of something watching him. The sense of someone tracking him. His instincts soon came into play, and Rex's throat let out a low growl as he stopped on the edge of the building. He ran forward a bit, but when he reached the middle he suddenly ducked down to go into a sliding stop and ran back. A tall form, one only a inch or so taller then Rex himself when standing at full height, came to a sudden halt himself. The Hunter's ways popped up when he let out another shriek, and growl, at the male. But what he saw, made him stop as he took in his form. The noticeable thing about the being that was tracking him, was that he was missing his right eye. And another, he had a good slender body, with broad shoulders. He had a swimmer's built. With slight green tint of skin, the clothes he had on, shocking enough, were new. Rex was confused, staring up at this man's single good eye, a pale gray coloring. He looked to be in his late twenties, almost twenty-nine. At the same time, a crop short hair, the front tips slightly longer as he had russet hair. A base of brown, with shadings of blonde and orange.  
Sniffing the air, at the male, that's when a toxic scent came to Rex that made him make a face and a spitting motion while muttering in that growling like deep voice. "Smoker…." It was true, and his…gut you can call it, told him this was indeed a Smoker. But he was a strange one. He looked more human then most like him, he also didn't have the familiar boils that all of them hold. Cause of this, Rex tilted his head in confusion, still crouched down as he leaned in to sniff more while muttering in a bit put off voice. "No look….like Smoker." Then the most shocking thing of all happened, he spoke.

"Of course I don't look like those other Smokers, I'm the first one." Hearing that horse voice, as if he had smoked all his life, Rex suddenly jumped back. His black and pale blue eyes within the darkness of his hood went wide, and soon the hairs of the back of his neck stood on end as he growled out louder. That…Smoker, tilted his own head to the side. His single orb, actually had what looked to be…intelligence? It was a gaze the Hunter saw Mina get the few times they had been together so far. When ever they had reached a block, or a 'puzzle' as she put it, she would get that look in her eyes as if she was thinking hard. This one, he had that same searching gaze. This was unsettling, very much so. How is it, that this one was able to hold himself, just like a Survivor did? Before he knew it, the Infected was talking once more, giving a slight cough at the end with a slight mist of green smoke out of his mouth. "Yes, yes. Weird, is it not? But as it is, I've been following you for a good while now, looking for you. At first, I thought you were just a common Hunter, like the others. But seeing you with that female woman, and….propagate the way you two did. It made me think otherwise."  
Rex just gave him a look, his gaze narrowing, and the Smoker sighed as he closed his eye. His empty right socket, black to show he didn't cover it at all, and yet it showed nothing on the inside. "Ah, sorry. Um, engender? Procreate? Breed? Mate?…..sex?" That one word at the end, got the Hunter's attention, and soon stood a bit on end at what this Infected was saying in the first place. These words, they almost seem like something Mina would sa- Wait a minute. "How do you….know those….words?" He growled out, almost hissing as he kept himself crouched down, ready to attack if it means so. The strange Infected just shifted his feet. Wearing a dark brown leather jacket, with a black shirt under it, and a pair of ash wash jeans and a pair of light brown work boots. He didn't say anything at first, just staring at Rex with a look of…disconcert. Soon enough though, his pale lips moved slightly as he was speaking once more in that hoarse tone of voice. "I would have thought…no, it's expected after all. Not all would remember…recall the start of this all." As he sighed, the Smoker moved his lankly hands into the pockets of the jacket. Rex never once, let himself off guard, not once letting this male get the upper hand of him.

"It's hard to explain it, in a way you'll understand. But I will say this. We are…brothers you can say. Not like both of us are fellow Infected, but something more advance. We are…the carriers you can say…beings that started all of this." He reaches up to run his fingers through his short russet hair, a move that was more human then any Infected would do. He continued, looking up into the midnight sky. "We were made to be this way, it is why we are different from others. Why you are able to speak, and yet not another Hunter can even say a single word…as more proof, all Hunters desire is food. Like a real animal, they only hunt, looking for the next meal to fill their bowels. While you, you have…had sex with a human female, a Survivor no less. This proves, you remember what you use to be…Who, you use to be." His gaze, soon went back to the crouched Hunter. Those last words, for some reason gave Rex a chill, and growled out cause of that. What did this one mean? He was something else, and who was he really then? This confused the Hunter's mind, a mind where he didn't even have to think of things like that before in his ever moving life. Then again, it wasn't until he found Mina he began…thinking.  
Why did he like Mina? Was it just cause of her scent? Or was it something else? All those thoughts, all those notions made Rex shake his head hard while moving his slightly clawed fingers up to his hooded head. He almost scraped at his skull, as they wouldn't stop. One after another, and two after five more! They just wouldn't stop! "It's too much, I know, and I'm sorry for that. I'm afraid that remembering who I am, and knowing what I know. I tend to say too much, when I should shut my mouth sometimes." He remarked with a hoarse chuckle, going into a slight coughing fit, as more of that green mist escaped his throat. Smelling that toxic stuff, almost like a type of poison to the Hunter's susceptible nose, he would jump back and growl once more at him. The coughing came to a end, clearing of his throat, and spoke in almost a hoarser voice. "Sorry, forgot Hunter's hate Smoker's smoke."

Just shaking his head, Rex's form would slowly relax just a bit while leaning back on the balls of his feet. Showing that he wasn't on full guard anymore, but still didn't trust this one fully. As his natural feelings didn't allow him to let it all go. "Why….do you follow…me?" He said slowly, the way he spoke showed he did understand what he was saying, it just took a while for his mind to grasp which word to say to show what he talked about. Swallowing hard, the Smoker soon rubbed his throat a bit, his almost yellow nails scraping at his greenish skin, and yet his skin didn't appear to be dead in the least. "Church, call me Church. And the reason why, is that we can help each other out…." He trailed off a bit, and Rex just stared at him, eyes lowering a bit as he waited for him to continue. The wind blew by them hard, it was cold, and yet their bodies did not feel the chill in the air. A normal person, would know from living in New York for so long, that winter was coming. The Smoker, Church, let out a hoarse like sigh as he closed his eye and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I, too, am looking for someone….a female of my own." Rex showed no outward expression, considering his face was mostly hidden within the confides of his dark hood. But inside, he was shocked and mystified by what this one said. He was looking for a female, a Survivor like Mina? More questions soon came, and Rex shook his head hard, growling out from them.  
"Why?" That quick, and harsh bark, escaped his throat, staring up with his black and blue orbs at the one called Church. A slight uneasiness was shown on the taller male's face, shifting foot to foot, for a while before his lips thinned. When he was not making another word, Rex just let out a threatening sound, and was turning to leave when he finally spoken up. "It's because….because I have to protect her…"  
That made Rex pause, and look at Church with a bewildered look on his face, mouth slightly open. Nothing came from the Hunter, as he was surprised at that answer. This female…was in danger? "From what…" Growling out low.  
"…another like us….one that…hates me."  
"Impossible…." Rex growled out more, standing at his full height, still shoulders slouched slightly. The other Infected shook his head hard, holding his hands up, continuing in a slightly worried tone. "No, not impossible. We can still have negative emotions…dark feelings. Like you, you can feel lust, so it is still possible for us to hate…to be jealous…" Those last words were said in a mutter, and yet Rex's sensitive hearing picked it up. But the word was a bit lost on the animal, as he never heard Mina say it once. Wait, maybe she did? No…it wasn't Mina, it was something else…a…memory?

Closing his eyes, Rex looked off at the side as he felt a sharp pain in his head. A first, since he rarely felt pain in the first place. He knew, he felt…pleasure, when he and Mina had sex. He heard Mina call it, 'hot monkey sex', one time before laughing afterwards at the joke he didn't get. As he stood there for a while, his lips were soon moving before he realized it, and heard him speak the definition of the word, that even shocked him. "This one…didn't like you…and female together?" Even Church was surprise, his eye widening just a bit as he blinked. Watching Rex as he turned his head up, with a confused gaze that Church saw only a bit through the darkness of his hood. "Yes…that's right. He didn't like it that we were together…"  
"Why…." Growling it out once more, but at least this time a bit more calm.  
The Smoker's lips thinned, but soon after the shuffling of limbs, he spoke with a hoarse exhale of misty breath. "She reminds him of his…wife. That is what he told me at least, and that's all much I know." Wife? Another description of the word came to Rex's head, and was speaking it once more. Still surprise, but not as much now since it happened again. "One who is married….to be together forever….promise to only have…other half…" That ending meaning, Mina's image popped up inside of his mind, that white like light around her form.  
His gaze went into a hooded glance, as he looked off towards the side, and heard Church speak. But didn't look at him, "Yes, that's exactly right…" All he gave was a grunt like sound, and soon turned around as he was moving forward, almost speed walking. He heard movement behind him, the footfalls of those heavy boots echoed in the Hunter's ears, and also the infected's voice. "W-Wait? Will you help me?" He called out, and Rex didn't stop as he was moving towards the other side of the building's roof. He growled out low, "No." That was the only answer he gave, when he sensed the male suddenly moving forward quickly and easily to stand in front of Rex. His single eye glaring down at him, as his chest rose and fall. The hunter inside of him could tell he was getting anxious, anger, at the answer he gave. "And why not? We can help each other, more then you think. Unlike you, I can make me pass off almost like a normal being, like the survivors do. You can barely speak a single sentence, before stopping to figure out another phrase to use."  
"Don't care….just get in way instead…."  
"But you would get shot on sight!"  
"Again….don't care."  
"Your female is with mine!" Church yelled out, just as Rex reached the edge of the building, after walking passed the infected being.

Hearing the male say that, caused the Hunter to freeze up, and felt his chest almost still and breath ceased going. Their females…were together? Again, those intent thoughts went rampant through his skull once more. Slowly, Rex would turn to give a harsh glaring stare at the other one. His own grey pale orb, was glaring back as he had a agitated look on his face. As the two did a stare off, in a sense, it was when Church's gaze changed a bit. He had a pleading look in his eye, as he spoke in almost a whisper. "Please…." Rex gave a scowl at him, but soon turned as he stared off for a long while, and saw that the night sky was starting to light just slightly, showing that dawn was fast approaching. Not something he liked, since it meant he had to rest at least during the day, and continue searching at night because of his sight was better then. Letting out a grunt, the Hunter spoke once more as his body gave a slight shudder. "Fine….but you better be telling….truth."  
Letting out a breath, Rex felt the male relax as he spoke in a tone full of relief. "Of course, I am. We should look in the west, near the hospital there, that was where the last place I saw…the female at." Hearing the slight hesitation in his voice, Rex thought nothing of it, but soon grunted and shook his head. Turning to look over his shoulder at Church, "No…we rest for now. Can't hunt…when light out."  
"Of…course. I forgot. There's a broken down store, a…7-11 that's a few blocks from the hospital is at." All Rex did was just grunted, and was soon crouching down as he took off. He didn't know why, but with Church now following behind him, his urge to jump in a crouching way returned. Maybe it had to deal with, having a slight disbelief in the Smoker. Other then that, crouching will take less time then standing.

**xXxXx**

As hours went by, the sky doing it's job to show the rising and falling of the sun, it was at dusk that Rex and Church were soon making their way above on the rooftops. Heading way, towards the west, to where the so called Hospital was at. At least, from what the Smoker told him anyway. In the end, Rex didn't get much sleep. His mind was a restless parade of concepts and beliefs, from the source of information Church gave him. When they had taken off from the store, the fellow infected didn't stop talking much. Even while keeping up with the faster creature, of a Hunter, he would speak from then or there about how he came across his name. Since he had to give it anyway, after the Smoker gave his, he said it was a name that Mina gave him. Mina, the thought of her hurt and bleeding came back to him. The last thing he remembered of Mina, was her being jumped by the Jockey, and he wanted to tear into the infected once more cause of it. How it made him so angry! But it was Church's voice that kept him in his place, kept him from going into that state of mind he couldn't afford to go into.  
He had to keep a steady head, as Mina told him so many times. Remembering her once more, it made Rex let out a low growl and soon a shriek. A hoarse, amused, voice spoke up behind him. "You realize, you will blow our cover, if you go off calling other infected to us. Do you not?"  
"Shut up…"  
"Sorry, just wanted to point it out."  
"I…know…" Rex growled out, getting more jumbled in the head, as the thoughts combined with the Smoker's voice got on his nerves generally. He kept his composure though; still moving, still jumping, and heading to their destination.

The sounds of the Horde would rise up into the air, and hearing them put Rex on edge a bit. What if Mina was near them? What if they were the ones to find her first? More and more, they would not stop, putting the male's thoughts in chaos. All he did, was let out small grunts and growls of annoyances, and for once Church didn't say anything. Thank god for small favors. The sudden thought made the Hunter more agitated, and his form shudder a bit while growling out. It took only a hour and a half, until they soon came upon a tall building, over looking a small old 1900's hospital building. Catching sight of it, Rex knew what that building was already. Before he could make a move forward, Church ended up reaching out to grab his arm to stop him. "Hold it, if you go in guns a blazing, you will get shot. We need to take this slow. First, you try and sniff out your female, Mina-" When he said her name, Rex turned on him with a loud growl, and Church redact. Moving his arms back and up, while giving him a calm stare, with his single eyeball. Non-blinking, as he stood there. "Sorry," He apologized softly, giving a slight cough as he moved his hand down towards his mouth. Rex just grunted at him, and turned back around and took in a long breath. Closing his eyes, he took in the smells all around him. His sharp nose taking in everything he smelled, even the toxic like air around the Smoker. Horde. He smelled the Horde. Charger. There was a Charger nearby, and that wasn't good at all. Guess that meant he really had to take care, for if he had went head in, he really would have called attention to the infected easily. For a while, Rex just stood there, breathing through his nose, as he took apart the different scents in the wind.  
Sandalwood, lavender, something minty, a woodsy scent with a hint of gunpowder, something flo- Wait, gunpowder and woodsy? Rex's eyes snapped open, and let out a long breath and a growl. But this one was different, it was excited. "Miiiiiina." He let out on a long deep vibrating growl. His Prey. He found his Prey, his…mate. Due to hanging around in a gun store for so long, a wooden one no doubt. Mina ended up gaining a permanent scent on her form. It was woodsy, while at the same time from handling guns so much, gunpowder.

He felt Church's gaze on him, and knew he caught his scent and spoke softly. "Lead the way, but make sure your silent, and stay out of the windows. We need to head to the roof, and try to get down below without attracting the attention of the Ho- HEY?" He shouted out, as Rex was suddenly jumping off of the edge of the building. It really was a shocking sight, but one the Hunter wasn't really paying attention to. As he quickly fell down to the ground, he came to one of the fire escapes at the side of the building and reached out to grab hold of it. He swung with a astounding flip, that slowed down his speed, and was already falling back down. Each time he would reach for the fire escape railing at least two more times, before falling to the ground in a crouch.  
Rex did hear the Smoker call out for him to stop, but ignored him as he was running forward. At first at a crouch, but not on two feet, his form bent forward slightly and arms behind him. Almost using them, to make him go faster as he ran onward.  
The hunt was on, and the Hunter couldn't stop himself. Mina's scent was loud within his mind, almost as if it was screaming for him to come. To find her. To try and get her back. Rex didn't really notice what he did, from dodging left to right. To even going in a serpentine move that most in the army would do when they were on a battle field. All he wanted was Mina, his female, his mate. He had to find her! He had to get her! Take her! The need of the animal was strong, a desire he never felt at all. His skull was soon pounding as he got close to the out of control greenery out front of the hospital. That throbbing, made Rex go to a sliding stop, which ended up having him falling forward into a roll as he landed after four turns on his knees and elbows. His fingers were digging into his head, his hood having fallen off and showing off his familiar shaggy black short hair. His eyes were closed tight, as flashes of light went by through his head, he would grit his sharpen teeth, and bang his forehead down into the soft ground to try and stop the pain happening.

What were these scenes, what were these images going through his mind? And why, in almost all of them, he was standing tall and laughing. One had him holding a strange glass full of amber liquid, with a white froth on top, people around him with their faces blurred out and voices muffled. Another with him holding a gun, a Ak-47 that it was called, and running through the foliage and passed trees. The last was of him walking down a building white hallway, lights glowing from above, looking around he saw others. Two females, one of which was walking by his side. She turned, smiling up at him. She had long straight blonde hair, almost white, and eyes of blue. She was a slender creature, a beautiful one. Eve. Her name was Eve. Then he was looking forward, a pair of double doors coming quickly forward and soon opening up, then a light shining like the sun blinds him.  
"Snap out of it Rex!" A male voice pierced through the blaze of pain, and shockingly enough, it was familiar. Suddenly, Rex was eating dirt so to speak, as his face was pushed right into the ground with a harsh and heavy push. The Hunter growled out loudly and bucked, as he pushed who ever was doing that off of him. Spitting out, he glared up at him, showing his black pale-blue eyes for once. The whites of his irises a black shade, instead of the normal coloring. This man, why did he go and push his head down into the ground. Was it from just having Eve smile at him, that Adams had to go and ge- Wait…Adams? This made no sense, who was Adams. Rex shook his head, closing his eyes while he tried to get his mind settled. Once it was, he turned his eyes up at the Smoker he now knew was Church, but instead said something else. "Adams…Church…"

It was then, that a look of astonishment came to the other male's face, taking a few steps back that were almost shaky. The whole time, he stared at Rex with a pale face, if that was possible. "You….you remember?" He said hoarsely, more then before as the tone of his voice held a bit of bewilderment in it. Rex blinked his gaze a few times, then shook his head while moving his hands up to push his hood back up. Feeling the wind brush against his scalp, made him instinctively bring it up. He didn't say anything, just slowly moving into a crouch, shaking his form out like a dog would do. Licking his thin lips, Church just stood there, and soon enough shook his head. "Never mind, this isn't….im-important." Stuttering just slightly, he would move back. Turning his feet took him forward, not looking back while speaking up once more. "Come on, we need to find a place to scout from. You can still smell her, right?"  
"….Yes…" Was all Rex said, before slowly standing up, shoulders hunched slightly again. His feet taking him onward, behind the Smoker. He let him lead the way a bit, but soon sped up a bit to be in front soon enough.

Following his nose, no pun intended, Rex easily moved around the greenery. Sliding along the grass, around the bushes and trees as they both hid behind them mostly. The infected would catch sight of one or two other normal infected. Mindless creatures, wandering aimlessly, and always triggered easily into a hunger frenzy by just one sight of something living. Something fresh. They were able to tell the difference between fresh, and dead. But the thing about Church, Rex didn't smell on him the familiar death that all of them had. Sure, he had that hateful poisonous air they let escape their horrid bodies, but not rotting flesh or blistering puss bumps. Although the Hunter didn't know what he smelled like himself, he always knew that other Hunters never stayed around him much or wanted to for that matter. When another Hunter came across another, they didn't care about it. But when Rex came along, they would get restless and growl and snap at him. He never understood why, and never thought about it at all.  
Not wanting to even think about thinking, Rex just continued moving and following his nose. As they made their way around the hospital, Church was soon stopping him, when he caught sight of what looked like a cellar door to a basement that was boarded up. In a way, to show a safe house for most Survivors. So that way any others who see it, can get help from them if they wished too. Both of the males were still as statues, the hunter breathing only slowly after a few minutes. As for Church, it almost looked like he wasn't even breathing in the first place. Speaking up first, Church looked at Rex who didn't look at him. "The first thing need to be done, is to try and get your female out of there. If she is there of course. Then, you need to try and get her alone, and talk to her. Try to see if…if the other female is with her as well."  
Rex looked at him sharply out of the darkness of his hood, "I thought…you said they were…together.."  
"…I think they are…" He said softly, looking forward once more at the safe house entrance.

The Hunter let out a low growl, and then snort while shaking his head. Muttering low in his voice, "Useless…" When Church turned him, giving a glare and about to speak up, that's when the back door of the hospital opened up. They both suddenly looked forward, and held their breath. It wasn't the cellar door, but the actual back door of the hospital instead. Coming out first, appeared to be a very curvy and full figured young woman. She had a crop of curly red flaming hair, down to her shoulders. It wasn't completely curly, but it did curl near the end and middle of her length of hair. She also had eyes as black, as obsidian, shining like the dark gemstone itself. Wearing a t-shirt that seen better days, and didn't even try to hide the fact it was small against her large bust, she also had a pair of dark blue jeans that only hugged her plump hips. She wasn't big, in all honesty, but she was a type of woman that should be. With curves and all. She held a shot gun in both hands, standing short by 5'4, she looked left and right and soon peeked back inside of the building. Rex was able to hear her, but it was a muffle.  
"Okay, it's safe to come out now." The woman held a slight accent, but the male didn't know what it was. With the full-bodied woman stepping down the short steps a sight that Rex never thought he seen appeared. Like a angel appearing for the first time, at least to him, there was Mina. Her dirty blonde hair, messy like she woken up out of bed. And those eyes, green as the forest top in a big wood. She had a hour glass figure as well, but not as full as the other woman. And her chest, was of course of normal size. It was then that Rex noticed something about Mina, that made his breath freeze. She had a dark red stain on her left side, and smelling the air showed that she was hurt. She was hurt….she was injured. It took all Rex had, to suppress his growl, knowing that any sound right now would cause the other woman Mina was with to jump and shoot.

"Maggie…." That hoarse voice, brought the Hunter out of his daze and turned to watch Church move forward. Almost in a dream like state, his face held, he was reaching out as he walked forward. Eyes wide, Rex ended up letting out a slight hiss sound as he jumped forward. Too late, the red-head turned as she saw the two of them coming out of the bushes. First, it was a bit of fear in her gaze, but when she saw Church her face paled more so then ever. Disbelief was in her onyx gaze, and she sucked in a breath as she spoke once more. "N-no…it can't be…." Her body almost shook, and Mina also took notice with wide eyes. But more then that, it was that she saw a Hunter by the strange green man. Staring at that Hunter, it took a while to notice, but she noticed the sweater he wore, one she picked out herself for him to wear. And even more so, he was standing on his feet trying to stop the other man. "Rex…." She, too, had disbelief in her voice. But her green eyes showed relief, and happiness in them. A smile slowly started to grow over her face, but the woman that Church called Maggie cried out as she aimed her gun up. "I told you to stay away from me!"  
Without a warning, she shot her gun off, and it clipped both Rex and Church. It hit the Smoker more in his left arm, while Rex got pushed back by the male instead of the bullets. Rex let out a growling sound, and Church grunted with a wide eye, as shock was in his grey orb. Mina gasped out, and was moving forward but stopped as she held her side with a hiss. Eyes closing tight. Seeing her in pain, caused Rex to pause and let out a loud growl like sound, keeping his howl in check. Maggie snapped out of whatever mind set she was in, and turned to aim at the Hunter. "NO!" Mina cried out, and moved forward to push the gun up out of the way, the aim heading into the air and another buck shot went off. Of course, with two shots already off, a loud screaming was soon heard off in the air. Church turned to look up, and muttered without even wincing in pain from his bleeding shoulder. "The Horde as been alerted…their going to be here soon."

Rex hissed out a bit at him, but turned to look at Mina as she was held by the other woman, a look of worry on her face since the scent of fresh blood came. "Damn it Mina! You tore open your wound, you shouldn't have done that, are you crazy." She spoke quickly in a low voice. As he was moving forward towards her, to want to be near her, the doors of the safe house slammed open and there stood two men. One was in his late thirties, with salt and pepper hair that was cut short to his head, army style. He was pretty bulky as well, but looked like he can hold his own. The other, was a young man in his late twenties, almost like Church. He had tan on his body, showing he had seen sun, but it was a light golden shade instead. With short brushed back dark brown hair, with a slight blonde highlights in it from the bleaching of the sun, it was down to his ears. He had a built that was slightly the same as Rex's, but more athletic then ever. Catching sight of Rex, who was moving towards Mina and Maggie, he raised his M-16 assault rifle up with a grim look as he let off rounds at him. Quick as a rabbit, Rex jumped back and was soon dodging left and right. He was mostly on both feet when he did this, and as he was moving back the whole time while dodging, the older man let out a expel of air. Blue eyes widening at seeing that, and spoke in a amazed voice. "What the hell…how did it do that?"  
"Who cares, just get Mina and Maggie back inside! The Horde is coming quickly."

The older man was soon moving forward, after the tanned man quickly dejected a empty clip out of his weapon, and snapped a new clip in. Rex was crouched down soon, and growling at him for keeping him away from Mina. That's when shockingly a pale red like rope came shooting out to wrap around the man's gun, pulling it away from his arms. Both Rex and the man turned to show it was Church. His eye was narrowed with a slight annoyed look on his face, as it was his tongue he used, to bounce the weapon up to grab hold of it. The Hunter didn't know who was more shocked by what the Smoker did, him, or the survivor that was gaping at him. Another shriek soon came, and looking up a gutterel yell came echoing out. The older man cried out to the young man, Mina and Maggie behind him. Mina almost out of it, with Maggie holding her up by her shoulder as she tried to carry her. "Marc! Get your head together and forget about it, get back inside and get out of here."  
Watching the man shake his head, he turned to the older man who called out and saw Mina. The look that came across that man's voice, he had a look of worry, but one a lover should have to another lover. Something snapped inside of Rex, his sharp hunter shriek ringing out loudly in anger as the so call feeling of 'Jealousy' took hold. As he was jumping forward, the older man turned just as Maggie limped with Mina in her arms, raising his gun up which was a chrome shotgun. As he was aiming towards the head, time almost went slow, when a form came pushing forward to get Rex out of the way. The gun going out loudly, and a loud cry to escaped, one that was of a Smoker. Flying in the air, went Church's arm, torn off from the shoulder, due to the close blast of the shotgun. The Hunter turned to stare at the male, who got in the way and took the shot, not listening as the older man cocked his gun once more to get ready for another shot. But it was Church yelling out at Rex, that made the man stop with a stuttering halt. "Go! You need to get out of here, and keep track of your female!"

Rex growled out slightly at what he said, but with another harsh yell of a Charger echoing out, one closer, he didn't take a chance and was running forward. Only a few yards away, and crouched down, Rex easily jumped up to grab hold on one of the window ledges of the back of the building. Making his way up, towards the roof to keep safe. When he got halfway up, he looked down to see that Church was gone, but the older man had composed himself moving to put boards up against the cellar doors. The sound of banging and muffled voices was heard on the other side, but the older man just held a hand down against the completely blocked door, speaking in a sad voice while smiling. "I'm sorry my friends. Please, you need to go on without me…otherwise, all of you will be killed. Just go, you are to lead the group now Marcus. Maggie, make sure you protect Mina had all costs, its best to protect your new friend. And Ryssa, try not to get on Marc's nerves."  
Crying could be heard on the other side of the cellar doors, but the older man just turned as he started to walk away. The first few infected came running around the building and he turned to point his gun at them. He let off round after round, slowly moving towards the discarded M-16 that Church took away from the man, called Marcus. "Come and get me, you diseased mother fuckers!" Rex just watched, clinging to the side of the building, as the older man kept moving back, discarding the shotgun, as he pulled up the rifle. As he was firing off, out from the tree line behind him came a Charger. Yelling out loudly, as it raised its distorted huge fist in the air, the older man turned to raise the gun up and yelled out loudly just as the infected slammed his fist down. In a loud crunch of bones, and blood flying against the Charger, the man was dead. Soon enough, the Horde was upon the mashed body of the survivor in a feeding frenzy.  
Rex didn't stay too long, he soon turned to look up with a blank face, and continued his way up to the roof.

**xXxXx**

Ten days, after the incident at the hospital, Rex had parted ways with Church. Hours later, when they left the hospital, the Smoker had found the Hunter panted on the edge of a small skyscraper. The bleeding, of that black blood just like what Rex had, had stopped hours ago. Now, the male had not just one eye, but one arm now. But he didn't see it much of a problem at all, as he spoke to the fellow infected like it was nothing. In all honesty, Rex wouldn't give a crap about what he felt. He was pissed. He finally found Mina, and was separated from her once again, and by a group of fucking survivors that tried to kill him! Didn't Mina tell them about him? Didn't they say that he was a friend? When Rex stated this to Church, the Smoker basically laughed. He fucking laughed at him! And said in a slight coughing voice, that they were Infected. Him being a friend, or lover for that matter, was highly impossible. Plus, they would have thought she was crazy, and a infected herself if possible. Survivors, weren't just call that cause they were the last. They were also called that, cause they survived. They had to, anyway possible.  
That just pissed Rex off more, not wanting to hear more of it. In a angry tone, he told Church that he was going to find Mina on his own. Surprisingly, Church didn't argue, agreeing that it would be best for them to look for their female's separately. Just watching what happened, it was evident enough, that Church's female, Maggie, wasn't too happy at seeing him again.

Rex didn't care, it wasn't his problem anymore, so with that he left. Since then, he had been searching, every night for the past ten days for Mina. That blood, she was hurt when she was with them. Still was, by her opening her wound. And it drove the Hunter crazy knowing she was hurt the way she was. Strange enough, the infected felt a strange pain in his lower stomach and reached out to scratch at it absentmindedly. Now, they had to find a new safe house, that was the obvious answer. The more he thought, the more it came easily now, and didn't even feel pain anymore. Then again, he never got those strange flashes so that helped a lot. It felt weird, for Rex to be able to think the way he was. He thought in ways that he never thought before. Since as long as he could remember, he relied on instinct's more then anything. He also started to remember more words, bigger words like…Hypocritical, ingenious, dissolute, and even spunky. That last word, right away Mina came to mind. It made his lips hurt a bit, since he smiled- smiled! -at the thought of her and the way she was.  
Another pain came once more, letting out a low growl of annoyance from the feeling, rubbing at his stomach harder. He soon heard it, a weird growling coming from his own stomach, looking down he stared at himself in shock from it. Slowly, he realized what it was. He was…hungry? Weird, he never gotten hungry before. At least, not like this. When he was hungry, he just knew and went to find any living survivor or fresh meat. Now, the thought of eating meat, it still made him hungry. But the thought of eating Mina, churned his stomach enough, he almost felt like puking. Puking? Huh, well that was another word.

Shaking his head, Red slowly stood up at the edge of the building, jumping down, making his way to the ground of the warehouse building he was on. Down the street, was what was called a...connivance store. Mina told him one time, they were called that, since you could get food quick and easy. And for cheap too. As they traveled together, Rex would mostly stand guard on the roof of the building, making sure that no infected came close with Mina inside getting food to eat, or to find food to eat. With a idea coming to his mind, Rex knew he had to try this 'connivance' out at least once, since he was hungry for once.  
Landing to the ground, Rex stayed in a crouch, but soon stood up slowly. He stood there for a while, then started forward. He was hunched like always, yet walked forward and tall like any other male. No, man, would. It felt familiar walking like this, so he didn't mind it one bit. For a long while he kept heading onward, not even stopping to rest as he was ever getting closer to the store. But a scent froze him in his steps, as it was that familiar and wonderful scent. Woodsy…and gunpowder! It was Mina! Was she really here as well? Not thinking twice, Rex crouched down low and ran forward on all fours instead. Jumping up to the roof, he slowly crawled along on his feet and hands, noticing a sky duct of sorts. One to let the sun in, and used for escaping out of the building due to fires.  
When Rex got closer, Mina's scent was also getting stronger as well. Excited to finally find her once more, Mina's voice came out that made the Hunter freeze. "God damn it, Marcus! Would you stop it. I already told you, there is someone else."  
"Yet you won't tell me, or us, who this person is. I've heard you mutter in your sleep his name you know. This, Rex?"  
"For gods sake…Were you watching me sleep or something?"  
"Of course not! You were hurt the first time you came to us, so it was natural to hear you say it."  
"Ugh….Marcus…"

The sound of Mina, and almost distress, it made Rex on guard a bit. He slowly crawled forward, so he can peeked down through the top. What he saw, put him almost into rage. He saw his Mina, his perfect Mina, being pushed back as the male known as Marcus was trying to get close. He saw Mina's face contort into a look of disgust, as he pushed him away hard, making him stumble back. "Damn it, I told you to stop. I like you as a friend, don't you get that?"  
"I thought you meant, that you like me for who I am."  
"Yes, I do, but not that way!"  
"Then why not try to then? What if this Rex of yours is dead? No one can survive out there alone. To have you still alive, and alone when we found you, is surprising as it is. Besides, didn't he leave you to die?" Marcus's voice held a hint of scorn in it.  
Mina's face, was almost heart breaking, as she glared at him. But she had some tears in her eyes. Her familiar husky voice, almost choked up when she spoke up. "He didn't leave me to die you ass. He was trying to get the Jockey that attacked me, away." With that said, she turned and quickly left while her hand gripped the buck shot gun she had in her right hand. Watching her leave, Marcus let out a groan, rubbing his face while lifting his head up a bit with closed eyes. "Way to go, Marc. Piss off the one woman you actually get a hard on for, and don't think as a sister by bringing up her fucking lover. Who probably died sacrificing his life for hers….." The survivor didn't see Rex, who had his teeth bare, and felt that jealousy rise up more and more then he ever felt before. Although he realized Mina had walked off, finally finding her and everything. All that he could think of, was to tackle this one to the ground, ripping him piece by piece for trying to come onto his female. Even more so, when he heard him say he got hard in front of her. As his clawed hands were gripping the edges of the skyhole, he was about to jump forward when a loud hoarse yell rang out. As well as a woman screaming.

_MINA?_ It was Mina! Rex's mind echoed out, and he turned his head quickly as he realized she was in danger. He didn't notice Marcus also calling out, running out of the back room they had been in before. Even though the human man was heading towards her, Rex was quicker and jumped off of the roof before thinking. There, was a Tank that had just thrown Mina across the ally of the store. Luckily she didn't hit anything, but groaned in pain as she clutched her side. The Tank had been ready to charge forward once more, but with Rex jumping off and heading right towards him. He couldn't stop himself by letting out his familiar shriek, causing the Tank to look up and get a face full of his claws as he went right at scratching his eyes out. It was easy, the already soft and infected balls of mush broke easily under his claws. A greenish red goo then came out of his face, letting out a loud yell as he turned suddenly, throwing Rex against a wall. The Hunter gasps, as he slid down and looked up quickly to notice that the human was there. Instead of shooting at the Tank though, that was stomping around, and running into the walls, he had went towards Mina where she laid and picked her up.  
Seeing her picked up in the man's arms, cradling her like someone who would love you do, Rex knew it deep inside. He could never do something like that. He was a Hunter, a being of death, and a infected that those living killed on sight. Everything inside of Rex stilled, watching as time was slowing down, like a movie running at half speed. Marcus held Mina carefully, making his way back into the building. Her hair flying around her face as he ran, but at the same time was cautious of how he carried her back inside of the building. Watching them leave, not even paying attention to the Tank still on a yelling spree, the Horde crying out and coming to the noise. Rex felt…empty.

This is was…for the best. He thought, his eyes lowering down to the ground a bit. It was better for her. Marcus was alive, while at the same time wasn't a infected like Rex. What Church said was right. Why would she admit that her lover was a Hunter. She would have been cast out, pushed away from it. A sudden slam into his side, and Rex went flying across the back ally, to slam into a empty box of crates. As he laid there, crumpled with the sound of stone breaking, Rex didn't move as his hood had fallen back. This was…for the best…

**xXxXx**

So, this was it. This was all he did. He found her, time and time again, but had no time to try and get in contact with her. A slight word memory came back to Rex. Was this fate? Was it meant to happen? That he wasn't suppose to be with Mina in the first place? His chest was in pain, it hurt, thinking he wouldn't be able to see that spunky sailor mouthed woman. To smell her familiar woodsy scent, to see her reloading and cleaning the guns she used. To taste the sweat from her soft body, to even hear her cries of pleasure anymore.  
All that was left, was to be at the last place they were with. The last place, they had…made hot monkey sex. For a first, Rex didn't even try putting the hood of his sweater off. His face, was full of dissolute, like his world had ended. And yet, it did. Without Mina, there was no meaning to try going on as he was. No use, to move. No reason, to hunt anymore. The hunger was gone, for good. It was shocking, surprising, and yet he felt happy in a way. The heart break, the pain in his chest, somehow it helped him. It helped give Rex most of his memories back.

His real name, it was Aidan Sheppard, Shep for short. He use to be part of the twenty-fifth company of the army. And he had been placed, in a special testing group. A testing group, to genetically enhance one's white blood cells, so they can heal a bit faster through sickness and be immune to almost every disease. But…something went wrong. It wasn't what the doctors and scientist's were expecting. Something horrible happened. The test subject's, they changed, turned into something more. Shep, no, Rex had been part of a small group of people who were changed as well. And yet, not like the others.

Everyone else, they became monsters, they died and came back. They became faster, stronger, unable to feel pain. They became…infected. Infected, with a type of virus of some type. As for Rex and the others, they didn't die. At least, not fully. They just went to sleep. Their bodies, they were each taken to a different hospital to be studied as much as possible, to try and fight against the infected that had grown. Instead, they only made it worst. People who were pushed to have the DNA of what ran in their bodies, was forced into theirs. It…changed them. Soon enough, it only took a bite, a scratch, and others changed. Either into what was known as the Horde, or into one of the few special infected depending on how strong their genes were.  
Rex doesn't remember much after that. It got all fuzzy, on how he woken up. But it made sense. Why he was able to even feel lust for Mina, and why he had…emotions still like a normal person. He, they, were the cause of all this. They were the carriers of other infected that took after them. In the end, they really were enhanced, to the point where their blood turned to black sludge. Their aging seemed to stop. And their bodies able to do things, they weren't able to do at the start.

It made sense now, but that didn't matter in the least. Rex didn't care. That was the past, he couldn't go back if he wanted to, to try and stop what happened. To try and find where Mina use to live, from the stories she talked about. She had come from a small country town, in Maine. She said it had been boring, but it was a easy and quiet life for her. Until the infection came, and killed off her whole family. Thinking about her now, it made the pain grow, but Rex didn't even move to rub at his chest. Instead, he just sat there, against the building of the business place where Mina had been attacked by the Jockey, and Rex took him down. He had ended up here twenty hours ago, instead of jumping like usual on the rooftops. He just walked. Making way to the back of it, he fell down and just sat there, his hood down off of his hood and staring off into the distance like it was nothing.  
He didn't know how long he sat there, or cared if it was night or day. His meaning, his one purpose, was to protect Mina. Her touch had been the only thing that had made him burn, made him feel alive. And now she was gone. At least, with someone who can protect her. Closing his eyes, Rex leaned his head back. "It's for…the best." His voice, it was very deep, almost growling like, and yet he didn't growl the words out anymore. Remembering everything slowly, to the life he left and the start of the infection. He remembered how to speak. But his vocal cords had changed, giving him a animalistic sounding tone to it. Nothing mattered anymore now, he was just tired, wishing he can go back to that deep sleep once before he had been in. He wanted it dearly.

Sitting there, Rex soon began to feel something fall on him. It took a while, finally opening his black and blue eyes, to see that it was night and cloudy. More then that, it was cold on what fell on him. Looking up at the sky, white little puffs of fluff came floating down. Snow? Was it winter already? It was funny, he was slowly starting to think like a human again. The instincts were still there, the feelings of the animal deep inside. But he just gave a smile as he sat there, closing his eyes. A image of Mina came again, this time it was her crying, and that pushed him to the limits. Letting out a growling sound, Rex pushed himself up and stumbled forward a bit. But didn't stop, turning he let his arms rock back and forth at his sides, eyes closed he just took one step after the other. Not caring for where he went, or what happened for that matter. He just had to move, better to move so he could forget. Then to stay in one spot, letting the painful memories take hold. As Rex was making his way over to the mouth way to the side alleyway of the building, heading deeper down. That's when a feminine rang out, it was husky, and it caught slightly on a breath. "R-Rex?"

Stilling, the Hunter's eyes snapped open. It…it couldn't be. Slowly, Rex turned to look down the alleyway. And there, standing dressed in a large fluffy coat, and eyes red as if she had been crying, was none other then his one and only. "….Mina…"

* * *

**PREVIEW: **_Looks like not all is bad luck for Rex, huh? As the story of Rex's POV is down, we now go to Mina. Hurt and bleeding, Mina had been found by a group of four survivors. A old man, who is a veteran. A young man, same age almost like Rex, and one who keeps hitting on her. A Greek Supermodel, that is almost as much of a loner like Mina, and not much of a talker. And a previous librarian, who's head is usually in the clouds, hiding a deep secret. We learn from Mina's perspective, of what she had been doing during the past weeks away from Rex, and also learn a bit more on the survivors themselves. She also ends up learning more about herself, and her relationship with Rex himself while apart. What are her thoughts? Does she want to leave Rex as well? We even learn a bit more on how survivors, are able to survive! Stay tune, for the next chapter!_


	3. The Hunted

**Note: **_Dec. 28 2011_ - Here you go peeps, the third and second to last chapter of this sequal. Don't worry, the last chapter is the one all of you have been waiting for. With a very nice hot scene as well~ Again, if people don't like a OCxHunter/Infected smut stuff. Then this isn't your scene for you.

* * *

Strange as it was, Mina swore she had heard Rex shrieking out like usual. But, he knew that he wasn't allowed to do that. If he had shrieked, he would have caused the Horde, or any infected near by to come running. Yet, that shrieking was different. It was sad, almost angered. Why was he angry, she just didn't get it. For a long while, Mina didn't move, lost in the dreams of the wound she was given by the Jockey. Before she knew it though, she had felt something hovering over her, letting out a small groan. Eyes slowly opening up, her vision was pretty blurry at first. Seeing a bright red flash above her, as she stared at it with confusion and frowned. Then, a singsong voice rang out, relief in the woman's tone from what Mina could tell.  
"Oh thank god! Your awake, we were worried that you wouldn't wake up at all. Or even turn into a infected for that matter." A slight Irish accent ringing out, from the woman's voice.  
"W-what?" Mina mumbled out, her mouth felt like it was cotton. Smacking her lips a bit, she soon spoke in a slight hoarse sounding tone. "Water…." Before she knew it, her head was being eased up slightly and a cold metal touched her dry lips. Feeling the chilled liquid push through her open lips, she greedily drank it down. Some of the water, dripping down from the corners of her mouth as she had her eyes closed tight. Even though her throat was given the needed refreshment, her head pounded with something fierce. Her eyes remained closed, the steel that had been at her mouth gone now, and her head laid back down. A soft low voice came, this one was a male's voice. He had a bit of a deep voice, slightly rough around the edges. "There you go little lady. Just get some rest. You've been through a lot, from what it appeared."

Mina didn't say anything else, just a slight mumble as she felt herself drifting off once more. That voice, of the woman from before, came again. There was a tone of worry in it, when she had spoken. "That's not all, me and Ryssa ended up finding scratches and bites on her neck and back. But…they were healed over. I think…she was with someone else."  
"You mean….she has a lover?"  
"It may be had, she wasn't with anyone else when I found her. She was left alone, bleeding there." Another male voice appeared, this one a bit gruff, annoyance in the tone.  
Sighing, the woman spoke once more. "Never the less, we should still be careful. We don't know if she's a true survivor and is immune to…"  
Then, everything went silent.

**xXxXx**

In all honesty, Mina never expected to be found by other survivors. She always thought she would end up alone, or even worst, killed. Then again when she found Rex, and since then been together, she thought she would be protected by him all the time. Proof enough, he had knocked the Jockey that attacked her off of the building rooftop. The memory of it, made her lips thin as she was sitting in a old abandoned bathroom on the third floor of a hospital. Ever since she woke up hours ago again, she was introduced to the people that had saved her. Thomas Metter, a old thirty year old man that was just a simple business man. But was a army veteran that came back, from war years ago. Then there was Margret Gabriel, or Maggie for short. She use to be a simple librarian, and one who always daydreams from what the other male of the group teased her about. As she thought about it, Maggie seemed almost like the opposite of Mina. She was cheerful, and happy, more then she ever was. Thinking of her, she soon recalled the far away look that Maggie got when they had been heading into the hospital. Due to Mina's bladder, she had to go to the bathroom, and clean up a bit at least. So, Maggie offered to help her. Wounded as she was, she couldn't really defend herself, or hold a gun yet. Hell, she tried to get a freaken' sub machine gun they had found. But Marcus, wouldn't let her take it.

Huh, Marcus, the other man of the group. Full name, Marcus O'Connell, he was a Boston man born and raised. He was also a very athletic in his days, he was basically to be in the Olympics when the time came. Going for the joust or something other, she couldn't remember with the list he gave. Also, he rubbed off on her in a weird way. Ever since she woken up, he wouldn't stop staring at her, and she had the sudden urge to try hiding in a box to see if that would stop him from watching her so much. Maggie teased her, saying it was because she was the first woman that came along he didn't have to think of a sister.  
Then came on the final member of the group. Ryssa Hunter, a Greek believe it or not. A super model to boot. She had been in New York, on a modeling show way back. Course, when the infection struck everywhere, she was soon stuck in the big apple. She knew English, yet when Mina watched her, and such, she never once spoken up at all. It was really weird to be truthful. Then again, Mina was the same back then. She was always silent, always keeping to herself. Till she met Rex that was, she was soon speaking up more and more. Talking with him, even if he didn't talk back, she still spoke to him like it was nothing. Letting out a sigh, Mina leaned her head down into her hands, sitting on the toilet as she tried to blank her thoughts, so that way she could finally go to the bathroom.

"Everything okay in there?"  
At Maggie's voice, Mina let out a small yelp of surprise, and quickly spoke up with a slight stutter. "Y-Yeah, I'm good. Just give me a few more minutes." Footsteps echoed, and the door to the bathroom closed. Maggie already had checked all the stalls of the restroom, thinking it was better ground to watch from the hallway, making sure no infected came along. It left her open, but she just shrugged it of saying she had worst. That strange light came to her onyx gaze once more, the same Mina saw that gave her the idea, that the full-bodied woman had a secret. But she never asked on it, and just went along with.  
Even though with the way things were, it felt comforting to Mina she was around people like her now. She wasn't exactly totally happy, since Rex wasn't with her. God, she sounds almost like a sappy high school girl that's in love. Totally ruining her mood, that's for sure. Grumbling, Mina forced herself to go, and soon made her way out of the stall as she washed her hands. With the sound of water running, Maggie took that moment to open the door and walk in while smiling. "Finished?" She asked, and Mina nodded her head. Moving towards the paper dispensers, glad they still had some in as she took some to dry her hands. She would have preferred to use the air blowers, but those were too loud. Always keep your mouth shut, and silent in the can, as she always said. As Maggie took the lead out of the restroom, Mina was already behind her, walking slowly as her side would pinch from time to time.

It wasn't easy, having a sound like she had. But at least it wasn't too deep, where it went to the bone or major organs. It was just a deep scratch more then anything. Didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch of course. Ignoring the twinge in her side, Mina kept walking, behind Maggie the whole time they were heading down the third floor hallway. Both of them were quiet, which was a first for Mina, since ever she met the red-head she wouldn't stop talking at all. Now, she wasn't even trying to strike up a conversation. Her green eyes looked out at the corner of her gaze, seeing that although she wasn't talking she was smiling. Well, that was something good at least. The last thing Mina wanted to do, was to do something she did wrong.  
A sigh escaped from young woman's form, jumping when Maggie turned and asked with a amused expression on her face. "Let me guess, your worried about someone, aren't you?" That question, it made Mina blink her with a long stare. Maggie stared back, chuckling as she shook her head and kept moving while her hands gripped at the buck shotgun she held. "Sorry, it's just from what Marcus said is all. Plus, I did find some very…lovely love marks on your form when I was cleaning your wound." She didn't know why, but for the first time, even from meeting Rex that is, she blushed red at what she said. Crap, that's right, Rex would always have that habit of biting at her neck when they had sex. Even going as far to scratch her back once or twice when clung to him. Seeing the blush on her face, Maggie giggled and grinned at her from it. "Guess I hit it right on the nail, huh?"  
"Yes…." Mina mumbled out, not looking at the other woman.  
"Don't worry, it doesn't change my opinion about you at all."  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?"  
"That you kick ass and take names."

Green eyes widening, Mina suddenly let out a bark of laugh, quickly covering her mouth so she doesn't make too much sound. But couldn't stop herself from laughing at what Maggie had said. She had to be honest, this woman was like her. Blunt, and to the point. But she had a way about her, like she couldn't help be nice at the same time. "Your weird, you know that." Mina said dryly, rolling her eyes as Maggie just grinned more at her. She noticed that if she had grinned enough, she almost had rosy cheeks, from the pushing up at the grin. "I've been told that from Marcus way too many times." Mina chuckled, shaking her head at the woman.  
As they came to the door to the emergency staircase, Maggie was the first to go through and check it out, listening carefully. Mina stood on the other side, waiting as she looked back and forth down the hallway they were in. Soon enough, the red-head came peeking out of the door. "Cost is clear, come on. We got to hurry back." Speaking in a soft low voice. Mina reached out to open the door more, heading through it while Maggie was up ahead, halfway down the first stairs. Climbing their way down, while coming onto the second to first floor, it was then Mina finally spoken up. "This is going to sound weird, but…did you guys find me with a…Hunter nearby?" There was a slight hesitation in the tone of her voice, trying to hide the worry she had, at the knowledge from one of them shooting and killing Rex. Maggie paused a bit to look back, and stared at her with a curious look in those obsidian eyes of her. But instead she shook her head, smiling softly. "No, there wasn't. Lucky for you, huh? Guess you really hate Hunters?"  
"W-Why do you ask." Mina said, surprise in her voice. Not from her saying she hated Hunter's, but surprise as Maggie thought she hated them cause of the question. What the woman said next, was more surprising. "Well, we all have a type of infected we hate the most, don't we?"  
"Which one is yours?"

"Smokers." The way Maggie said it, almost made Mina raise a brow. It sounded like she was talking about finding gum at the bottom of her shoe, mixed with a little distaste at the same time. Maybe her dark little secret, had to deal with a Smoker. What if she had the same thing, that happened to Mina?  
That thought made Mina go into a series of snickers, almost snorting at the thought. Maggie, right in front, looked back with a deep frown. Blushing a bit, Mina quickly waved a hand. "Sorry, I just thought…don't everyone hate Smokers?" Quickly supplying a lie, as if it was second nature. Staring at her with her black gaze, the plump woman shrugged, turning as she continued down the rest of the stairs. "Yeah, you are right. That tongue of theirs is always a huge problem." Mina didn't say anything else after that, going quiet.

Sometimes, being a sadistic loner had it's good points. Mina had always been good at lying, even to people she had met. Yet when it came to Rex, she didn't want to hide anything about her. She remembered the times she had conversations with him. The times he would be curious, telling her why, what, and other such questions. And Mina herself, never held back, telling him everything. As she thought about it, telling Maggie that little white lie, felt a little bad. Maybe it had to do with her background, and also she seemed like the type of woman that was like your twin sister that you just HAD to tell her everything. For the others, she didn't have that feeling. Course, to Thomas, he was like the one uncle you always like, who told jokes every time he visited. Ryssa, was like the one relative you can't believe is even related to you in the first place. Marcus…well, Marcus is Marcus. Nothing about him makes her feel like he's family, he's more of the best friend you grew up with more.  
As Mina's mind continued to circle around the people she met, the number one thing kept popping up in her head, that she just couldn't push away. What about Rex? Here, she finally found survivors like she wanted. But…did that mean she had to stay away from Rex now. Did she have to leave him, and go on with her life now? No, that was a stupid question. She remembered the last time she was with a group. No matter what, people died in this apocalyptic world now. Mina had use to be part of a group of six, and one by one, after a huge attack from a Tank plus Boomers. They died.

For Mina, she survived it all. That chilling thought made her steel herself up, not even taking notice of Maggie opening the door to the back door of the hospital. She had wrapped her arms around herself a bit, her thoughts in a turmoil that she never had since meeting Rex. When she was alone, she always had these notions in her skull. Hell, her will to live, to go day by day, was only fueled from the idea of finding a good and steady place in a small mall. To make it her own kingdom. Childish, she knew, but it was a type of willful dreaming that did keep her going.  
"Okay, it's safe to come out now." That Irish pronunciation, woke Mina out of her little daze that she had. Her eyes going wide, looking up as she stared at Maggie who wasn't really looking at much, but around as she kept the door open. Sighing once more, Mina moved her arms down as she reached forward to hold the door open, slow as she moved down the short steps of the back door. Again, Mina's thoughts weren't really centered about keeping her guard where she was. But on her life.

What should she do? Should she leave Rex, and stick with this group? Or should she try to introduce them to Rex? Mina's lips thinned at that. It was crazy, telling a group of living, breathing people who try to survive in this hellhole. That she was with a infected, a Hunter no less? She would have either been pushed away, shot, or worst. Made to go and try to be bait for the Horde, thinking she was their friend. Ha! As if. Not paying attention much, while Maggie was in front of her, and Mina's gaze was down at the ground. She soon heard the red-headed woman speak in a voice, that was almost full if disbelief. "N-no…it can't be…"  
Confused, Mina looked up with a frown at first, staring at the woman. Then, her gaze went forward, in front of them. The sight she saw, was one that made her stiffen at first. There stood a tall man, almost 5'7 if she had to guess, with greenish skin and almost long arms and legs like a Smoker had. Even more, there was another one near him, reaching out and grabbing him. But…this other one, he wore clothes that would make him a Hunter. Yet he was standing on two legs, and the sweater he had, seemed familiar. Mina's mind flashed, remembering where she saw it before. It was while in a random clothes store, looking for clean clothes for Rex to wear, since the ones he had on were always ripped and dirtied. The sweater, was suppose to have a band symbol on the back, while a smaller version over the right shoulder. And there enough, was a small dirtied symbol over the right shoulder.

It couldn't be him, could it. Sure enough though, that Hunter turned to look at her, and she swore she saw pale blue eyes from the inside. He stared at her for a long while. A look of disbelief in her gaze, but soon it soften, and Mina felt a smile grow across her face. She felt joy run through her system, at Rex having found her. "Rex…." She spoke softly, letting out a breath. Before any of them could do anything, Maggie reacted in a way that surprised Mina. She raised her gun up, and shouted loudly. "I told you to stay away from me!" Before she knew it, she let out a round at the pair. It was mostly aimed at the Smoker, clipping him in the left shoulder-arm, while the infected pushed and knocked Rex back as well. Mina's eyes widen, gasping out from what the woman did. Without thinking, Mina moved forward quickly, too quickly, for she soon felt a sharp agony at her side. Hissing out, she stopped to grip at her side, eyes closing tightly.  
She soon heard the familiar growl, realizing that Rex was reacted to her pain. Opening her eyes, she watched as Maggie was aiming once more. But at Rex. "NO!" She cried out loudly, pushing through the pain, to raise her arms up and slam the but of the gun up into the air. The woman let out a expletive, from the jar that Mina gave to her. The shot, of course, still went off but in the air this time.

With that second round, already the sounds of the screaming Horde was heard. But as it was, Mina couldn't even care about it. Already, the throbbing pain at her side grew worst, the exertion she did to make Maggie miss shooting Rex, ended up ripping her wound open. Her vision became blurry, and felt warm arms wrapped around her form, holding her up while her eyes felt heavy. "Damn it Mina! You tore open your wound, you shouldn't have done that, are you crazy." Maggie's voice sounded almost far away, even though she did say it in a low tone. As her vision continued to fade, the warmth liquid that was her blood staining her side, she heard the sound of gunfire as Maggie held Mina up. She heard Thomas's voice at the edges of her consciousness. "What the hell…how did it do that?"  
"Who cares, just get Mina and Maggie back inside! The Horde is coming quickly."

Mina couldn't do a thing at all. Her mind was slowly fading away, and her limbs felt like they were filled with concrete. The world around her, felt like a dream to her, a bad dream. She wasn't able to move, her body just as heavy as her limbs were, being pulled and dragged along with the help of Maggie. "R…Rex…" She would mutter out. Although quickly drifting off, her voice held a slight panic in it. Still worried for what will happen to the Hunter. Will he be killed? Will her new friends get hurt? And why did she think of them as her friends?  
Mina felt a chill all around her, and realized that she must have been taken down into the cellar already. With her mind already her brain was shutting down, her conscious getting more and more far away from her grasp. "What happened to her?" Before the darkness took her fully, she had heard the voice of a low and honey filled voice. Ryssa's voice. Then, nothing.

**xXxXx**

Marcus was making sure that Maggie was able to carry Mina down the stairs, watching as Ryssa came forward and asked what happened. He had to admit, he was glad that they had the super model. She had a mean shot. If it hadn't been for Thomas, to have found everyone, and also convinced Ryssa to join up. She would have still been ontop of a old small business building, headhunting the Horde that came across her line of vision. She also knew a thing or two about first aid, which was more helpful to the group. As Marcus went down the rest of the steps, he soon turned to look at Thomas.  
Only to get a face full of the cellar doors, closing tight. Eyes going wide, he quickly moved towards the doors. His hand moving out quickly, to bang on the rapidly barricading doors. "Thomas! What the hell are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry my friends. Please, you need to go on without me…otherwise, all of you will be killed. Just go, you are to lead the group now Marcus. Maggie, make sure you protect Mina at all costs, its best to protect your new friend. And Ryssa, try not to get on Marc's nerves."

"No! Thomas!" Maggie's voice, crying out through the cellar doors. Marcus moved quickly, grabbing the full-bodied woman around the waist, with no weapon in his hands he was able to grab her. He held her back, as she reached out, crying out to the older man who's yelling was heard. "Come on…we need to get to a new safe house. Mina is going to bleed to death if we don't." Marcus mumbled almost numbly, his eyes were tight, lips thin, as he continued to hold onto Maggie. The woman, just cried. Her hand reaching out, tears streaming down her face for the man who saved her in a way. Marcus's amber gaze, went towards Ryssa, watching her as she held Mina easily, her face tight and thin. Her own eyes, becoming watery, knowing that Thomas had to be left behind. "We need to keep moving." She said a little hoarsely. For once, Marcus saw under Ryssa's ice queen façade, and saw the thawing of her heart.  
But he didn't let that get to him. He pushed forward, dragging and carrying, Maggie in his arms while Ryssa turned. Still holding onto the passed out Mina, Marcus's new worry was the wound at her side from opening up. As they were heading towards the door to go deeper into the underground cellar, to head to a new place. He heard it. The loud slam, and crunch, and the excited cry of the Charger that had showed up just moments ago. There was no hot wetness sliding down the man's face, but he did hear and felt Maggie shuddering against his form. Her cries became worst, and yet, she knew enough not to be loud. They had to survive…right?

**xXxXx**

Ten days. Mina was made to rest for a whole ten days. That was like, a week and a half. Plus with the two days she had been out cold since first coming into the group, that was a total of two weeks. Two weeks, she had been separated from Rex. The memory of finding Rex, to see him having showed up back at the hospital. It made her hopeful. He was still alive! And that made her more so happy then ever. But the hard part now, was to chose between the group of people she slowly became friends with already. Or to be with Rex, and alone in a sense. Asking and telling them, about Rex, was totally out of the question. No way they would allow a Hunter in the group, they wouldn't understand at all. More so of Marcus. During the week she had been held off in a safe house. Which, strange enough, was in the basement of the building she lost Rex at. He would vehemently state that he hated the infected.  
Mina wasn't told much, but Ryssa, who rarely spoke for that matter, explained that Marcus had lost someone important to him to the infected. A Hunter, specifically. Great, this was just going to go so well! Her introducing Rex to Marcus, and having him try to kill her lover. Or worst anger Rex enough, to cause him to go animal on him and being executed by new friends.

Yeah, like that's going to happen. At least those days weren't totally boring. It turned out, that Maggie had a pretty smart head on her shoulders. Even Ryssa for that matter. Ryssa use to be with another person, a woman that was a doctor of sorts. Before a Witch mowed her down, when she accidentally ran into the infected when she was looking for a place to potty. That gave a whole new meaning, to watch where you piss. Her old friend, explained that the reason why most survivors, survived from the infection could be of two reasons. One, they have a special white cell inside of them, that is able to fight off the infection no problem. Meaning, if they got cut or bitten from them, they wouldn't really get the infection at all. They would just heal over time, and keep going. When Mina asked about the other reason, Ryssa said it with a straight face. "Because they were damn lucky, and just haven't been bitten or eaten alive yet."

She had to admit, girl was pretty amusing sometimes. When she wasn't even trying for that matter. Maggie ended up speaking up as well, saying it was a possibility of the first theory. That those who were survivors, must have a type of gene or cell inside of them that just fights the infection. Or that their body isn't able to combine with the infection, causing them to change or be killed by illness. Marcus on the other hand, just snorted, saying that all the talk of smart stuff was getting on his nerves and headed out for air.  
Mina doesn't really know what Marcus's problem was. She knew, that he did lose someone to the infection and everything. Just didn't mean he had to be a jerk half the time. Then again, to Mina that just was part of his charms. Ugh, charms? What the hell is happening to her!

Shaking her head, Mina rubbed at her eyes a bit, as she groaned softly at the headache that popped up in her skull. "You alright?" Marcus said, standing near the entrance of a backroom of the connivance store they were currently in. Since food was starting to get scarce back at the safe house, Mina volunteered to go with Marcus on a supply hunt. Marcus did, and unrelenting, said no to her. But he wasn't a match for Mina's spunky side much. She was almost like another version of Maggie, when he muttered that when they left.  
Plus, Ryssa said she was alright to move around. The wound she had, healing over just fine where it wouldn't rip open anymore. The skin around it, was still tender, and the scar that was healing there was going to be a big reminder to Mina to be careful for once. Note to self, make sure before Rex starts humping you, ask him that the place is zombie-free. Mina snickered to herself, then heard Marcus's voice right beside her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Mina jumped hard, and turned swiftly to look at him with wide eyes. His own face, almost close to hers, as he had a serious look on it. This close, his amber eyes almost look like they were a dark gold. "Yeah, I am. Sorry, I was just thinking about something is all." Before she knew it, he was giving a smirk, and then noticed the dimples at the side of his cheeks. Dimples! Dear god, she couldn't believe she noticed that in the first place. "Distracted by me, love?" That statement, made Mina slowly raise a brow and then laugh softly as she shook her head. "Yeah, right. You get me all hot and bothered." She said sarcastically, and was earned with his smile going away as he continued to stare at her with serious eyes. Mina closed her lips into a thin line, staring at him as he stared back. It was Mina who broken the short silence, shaking her head as she moved back, turning to look through the different shelves for any dried food they could eat. "No, it wasn't you. Its…complicated."  
"By, Complicated, how do you mean?"  
"I just mean, it's complicated. It's my own personal stuff, alright."  
"Fine, fine….."

At first, Mina thought Marcus was going to go back to guard the door, instead she felt a form behind her and soon his hard body was pressing close to her back. Stiffening, she moved forward and turned around to give him a dark look. "No, Marcus, stop. I'm already taken, or have you forgotten?" Marcus just stared at her for a long time. When she thought he was going to move away, she was moving to the right, when Marcus took a step forward to push her back. His hand reaching out to place on her good hip, and Mina let out a slight hiss. Reaching down to take his hand, removing it from her as she made him move back slightly. Her face was angry, glaring up at him. "God damn it, Marcus! Would you stop it. I already told you, there is someone else."  
"Yet you won't tell me, or us, who this person is. I've heard you mutter in your sleep his name you know. This, Rex?"  
Mina's face blanched a bit at him, eyes going wide, as her tone was a bit high with outrage in it. "For gods sake…were you watching me sleep or something?"  
"Of course not! You were hurt the first time you came to us, so it was natural to hear you say it." His own eyes were wide, a bit of a nonplus look in his gaze. All Mina did, was just scowl at him, shaking her head. "Ugh…Marcus…"

Letting out a slight grumble, Mina was soon moving around the man, so she can continue with why they were there. Only, she didn't get far enough, for Marcus then made his move as well. Pushing Mina back, not hard, but enough to have her almost pinned to the shelves as his hands reached out to take hold of her hips. A look of disgust came on her face, her ever green and beautiful eyes, turning to anger as her own hands reached up to push him back. Hard. Marcus stumbled back, watching a frown come to his face, not even able to say anything before she lashed out once more. "Damn it, I told you to stop. I like you as a friend, don't you get that?"  
"I thought you meant, that you like me for who I am."  
"Yes, I do, but not in that way!" Her voice held a hint of exasperation in it. But it was what Marcus said next, that was the kicker.  
"Then why not try to then? What if this Rex of yours is dead? No one can survive out there alone. To have you still alive, and alone when we found you, is surprising as it is. Besides, didn't he leave you to die?" A bit of scorn in his tone, when Marcus said that.

Mina froze, staring at him with a wide eye look. The planes of her face, slowly changed, turning to a heart breaking look. As tears filled her eyes soon enough, she saw Marcus wince when he saw that happen. Before he could speak again, Mina spoke up herself. Her usual husky voice, choked slightly on the words when she spoke them. "He didn't leave me to die, you ass. He was trying to get the Jockey that attacked me away." Without wanting to stay anymore, she spun on her heels, gripping the buck shotgun that Maggie had given to her to use, her feet quickly taking her forward as she slammed the double doors to the back room open. Once she was out in the store, the hot tears sliding down her cheeks, and to her chin. Mina didn't look back at all, as she didn't even know where she was going, letting her feet take her anywhere that wasn't there. And wasn't with Marcus anymore. Having her hands slam out once more, she opened the back exit door to the back alley of the store and stomped over to the other wall. She let out a slight loud sound of frustration, kicking the toe of her foot out against the wall.  
A slight pang vibrated up her ankle and leg, making her hiss and curse loudly. "Mother fucker!" She hopped on one foot for a bit, before moving to lean against the wall of the stone building across from the store. The weapon in her hand, felt heavy to her, holding it in limp fingers as she honestly didn't give a rat ass anymore. That damn asshole! Why is it that he wouldn't back off of her, when she just stated, she had someone. Even more, that he think that just cause of the possibility that Rex was dead, it was alright for him to move onto her.

Closing her eyes, Mina leaned her head back against the brick wall, her mind a whirl of different thoughts. Absorb in them, the one that stood out was how she was going to find Rex. He came looking for her, that much is for sure, when she saw him there at the hospital. She didn't know what it was, with that Smoker he was with of course, so that was lost on her. But she knew, she just knew! He had come for her. Why else would he be there anyway? Some doubts did crop up in her head, but Mina easily pushed those backs since they didn't make sense in the least.  
As she was standing there, that's when a low growling came around the corner of the building, and her eyes snapped open. Head darting up, she looked towards the alley that opened up to the street. The light, was already starting to fade, since it had been close to sunset when she and Marcus set out at the store. Watching with a look of exalt, in her forest green eyes. For a long while, she stood there, breath frozen in her chest. A slight shadow was seen, once that looked hunched forward. In the current state that Mina was in, she honestly thought it was Rex. A smile slowly forming across her face, she moved forward a bit as she spoke softly. "Rex?"

But, it wasn't Rex at all. From the sound of Mina's voice, that shadow froze for a bit, then suddenly was moving. A loud yell was heard from the shadow, and rapidly that shadow grew. Until there at the open entrance was a Tank. Mina's eyes widen at the sight of it, taking a stuttering step back. It took only a moment to notice her, and let out that ever yelling cry of a charge. Just as it was in mid-run, Mina let out a scream as she raised her gun off. But she couldn't get a shot off, before she was hit. She grunted, eyes going wide, as she felt her side burn. Crap, her healing wound. Her body slid across the ground, groaning as her mind drifted in and out once more. Her eyes rolling around inside of her skull. Her side throbbed something fierce, but at least she didn't feel any type of warm liquid there. Luckily it didn't tear into her. Then again, having herself hit by a Tank and still living is something of a miracle.

As Mina laid there, that's when a familiar howling shriek echoed out in the area. Her eyes fluttering, and dazed, she tried to look down the alleyway. Catching sight of something on top of the Tank, moving around while it clawed at it. Wait…was that…Rex? Mina opened her mouth, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head, feeling her form being picked up easily. Crap, she couldn't believe she was passing out again. This was really messing with her tomboy image. Those thoughts were soon gone, as the familiar darkness took her once more.

**xXxXx**

"What do you mean a Hunter was attacking a Tank? That's just not possible Marcus."  
"Well, that's what I saw, okay."  
Familiar voices were pushing at the edge of Mina's consciousness, pulling her out of the dreams that she been having. Of Rex fighting a Tank, of being thrown and torn piece to piece. It was a nightmare, in all honesty. Letting out a slight groan, Mina's head rocked to the side a bit, then felt a warm hand on her forehead. "Hey there, hunny. How are you doing?" A Irish accent, female too. Maggie? Eyes fluttering open, everything was a bit blurry at first, but after a few more blinks her gaze steadied and there looking over her with a slight worried expression was Maggie. A look of relief came across her face, letting out a breath when she saw Mina waking up. "Oh thank the gods. You are okay. When Marcus said you were attacked by a Tank, we were worried you weren't going to make it."  
"It's surprising to say the least, no one survives from a Tank." The other female voice echoed out, low and honey. Turning her head, Mina had a drowsy look on her visage. Sitting by Maggie, and appeared to be putting a roll of bandages away, was Ryssa. Her short white blonde hair, cut in a sharp fashion, was pushed back with pins to keep her hair out of her face from helping Mina. Her bright blue eyes, like sapphires turned to give her a blank look. But there was a hint of relief in her gaze as well as she nodded her head. "You are extremely lucky, or you have a guardian angel looking out for you."

Rex's image came to mind when Ryssa said that, but just groaned as she reaches up to rub at her face slowly. That's when she realized that Maggie and Ryssa were the only ones in the small bedding area, laying on a pallet made of heavy blankets. Removing her hand from her face, her green orbs were searching. Finding Marcus no where in the area, letting out a slight breath of ease from it. That's when she saw Maggie give her a look, smiling the whole time as if she knew why she let out that breath. Mina forced a smile, as she slowly began to sit up. "Thanks….how long have I been out?"  
"Only a day, luckily, there was no broken bones. There was some slight fracture, but those are easy to fix with a day's rest."  
"Ah, thanks."  
"Is something wrong?" Maggie frowned, a hint of concern in her voice.

Mina looked at her, and quickly shook her head as she forced a smile on her face more. "No, no, no. I'm alright. I just need some air is all." As Mina moved to stand up, Maggie was moving quickly to help her up. Opening her mouth to say something, but stopped when Mina raised a hand. Still smiling, she spoke. "No, really. I am okay. I just need to clear my head, that's all." For a long while, the red-head just stared at her. But it was a hand on her shoulder from Ryssa, turning to look at the model who nodded her head, made the old librarian sigh and nod her own head. "Okay, just don't stray too far away. We may have cleaned this place out, but the chances of a infected coming along is possible."  
"I know, I know. I won't go outside, I promise." Mina said with a smile, and slowly walked towards the door of the bedding area.  
Once she was out, her feet carried her over to the weapon table, looking among the different guns she decided to pick out a automatic shotgun. Her fingers nimbly picked the shotgun shells, shifting and loading it up into the gun. Mina's face, was blank, as her mind was wandering at the moment. Was Rex really there, and did he really save her? The idea of him saving her, made her heart warm and grow. But at the same time, she was worried. What if the Tank killed him, got rid of him, for interfering with his kill.

"You shouldn't go outside." Mina gasps out loudly, turning as she aimed her gun on reflex, seeing it was just Marcus who was standing near the entrance of the safe house. He had a grim face, his amber gaze staring, watching her as he didn't even move from his position while holding his rifle. Mina closed her eyes, letting out a breath, as she let the gun lower down slightly. Mumbling softly, "God…you scared the crap out of me Marc. Don't do that."  
"You still shouldn't go outside though. You were almost killed just a day ago."  
"So?" She raised a brow, turning as she was soon stuffing ammo into a small pouch she had at her hip. She heard slight movement behind, from Marcus, but didn't turn to him as he continued. He had a voice full of exasperation in it. "Are you seriously trying to get yourself killed? For what? For this Rex guy? And what kind of name is Rex anyway, that's a dog name?"  
"So what if it is, that's his name. Your name stands for a monetary value, so why are you complaining."  
"The reason I'm complaining, is cause your chasing after a guy that in all possibilities, could be dead. Why don't you wake up, and look at the facts, what reason do you have to believe he's still kicking."  
"I just know okay!" Mina shouted out loudly, slamming her hand down on the metal table. Spinning around quickly, only to have Marcus suddenly standing in front of her. Mina's breath was stuck in her throat, staring up into his gaze. A gaze that was burning with a type of fire in it, a stern look upon his face as he was speaking softly soon enough, low. "How? You can't see the future, you don't have some special connection. That's all just fairy tale stuff, we were told as children so we look forward to the day when we find the one we love. In the end, we have no possible knowing if our other half is still alive. You could be standing right here, talking to me, while he is being ripped apart at this moment."

Mina's eyes sparked a bit, showing the fear in her gaze, and Marcus saw it. A look of knowing, as he nodded his head. "See? Even you realize that. Why not move on? Why stick to a belief that could be false hope…." That's when his hand reached up to place it against Mina's cheek, and started to lean forward while speaking. "Why not be with me instead…"  
Suddenly, he planted his lips against Mina's. From the touch of his lips, they were hard, and a bit soft. But at the same time, she felt nothing, she felt no fire racing through her body. She felt no sweet thrill between her limbs. And she sure as hell, felt nothing but repulse when he was kissing her. Before she let the kiss get any more deeper, Mina's hands quickly rose up and pushed Marcus back hard. He had a slight dream like look on his face, his eyes having been closed while hers open. As his lips were parted slightly, waiting for what she would say, he wasn't really expecting what she did next. Mina slapped him. Full hard, causing his head to jerk to the side with wide eyes.

As Marcus's hand rose up to his stinging cheek, already a red mark forming from how hard she had hit. His shocked expression, turning to look at her as she glared at him. "You bastard. Do I have to actually hurt you, just so you get the answer. I have someone, my body craves that someone. And it. Isn't. You." She punctuated the last words hard, turning she grabbed a axe off of the table and quickly let her feet take her over to the door. Stopping to grab one of the large fluffy jackets and sweaters that was in the safe house. Without stopping to put it on, she opened the lock on the door, and exited with a slam behind her.

**xXxXx**

"Mother fucker…..fucking asshole….dickshit…" Mumbling, and cursing in a low voice, Mina was basically walking fast as she wanted to head out of that place. The jacket was already on her body, and zipped up, the axe hanging off of her hip, while the shotgun was strapped to her shoulder. When she came across a empty bottle, her foot rose back automatically and kicked out with all she had. Imagining that it was Marcus's face, that was the bottle. Infuriated with the man, she didn't care what happened to her at the moment, if it came to it, she'll gladly welcome a infected. Then she can blow their rotting brains out, and laugh about it. Seeing another bottle, Mina soon went to do the same thing again, only to slip and fall on her ass with a thud. The bottle barely grazed, as it rolled off. As the pain of falling on her rear end, echoed out through her behind, she hissed out from the twang. Eyes closed, her eyes slowly opened up, staring out at the concrete ground.

This was wrong, so wrong. She was kissed by another guy, and she was pissed! How dare he say that Rex could be dead! True, it might be possible after he went at that Tank and everything. At least…she thought it was Rex. What if…it was just a random Hunter that came along. Getting territorial, and didn't want the Tank to take his prey he found first. What if…Rex wasn't the one that came looking for her? What if she had been imagining the Hunter back at the hospital then. It could be possible, that it wasn't even him to begin with. Tears filled her eyes, and Mina angrily wiped them away while sniffing hard. "Fuck…."  
The doubts were already starting to pour into her skull. One after the other, one that what if Rex thought he didn't want her. Maybe she was just something for him to fool around with. What if, cause of being alive and everything, he could have went and found another survivor. It never stopped. Even those hateful thoughts that Marcus put in her head came! What if she did go with him instead, lay with him, be his lover?

Those thoughts caused her to let out a slight shrill of irritation from this whole time. "God damn it, not you too." She mumbled out, placing her face in her hands. For a while, Mina just sat there, on her ass, not even moving. It was then, she felt something cold hit the back of her head and leaned up quickly to feel another cold drop on her cheek. Blinking, she reaches her hand up, touching what was liquid now. Staring into the sky, she watched, as snow began to fall. Wow, is it already winter already? Thinking about winter, a thought of being with Rex, of what if Rex was alive. What if Rex was a normal person like Marcus. If so, then they would be able to be together in a group. They could snuggle together, keeping each other warm. And if this infection never even happen, and if she met him by chance in real life. They could be laying together, watching the snow together like a true couple.

A couple. That made Mina smile sadly, a few tears coming to her eyes as they then fell. "I wish….I really do wish I can be with Rex. I want to be with him so badly, it hurts….I just wish….wish it so much." She sniffed and let out a slight exhausted laugh, a bit crazed as she continued to sit there. She only stayed like that for a few seconds, before finally moving to stand. Her hand angrily rubbing at her right eye. "I can't stay here….not anymore. I don't even care anymore. I don't care if I get killed….I'm going to find him, if it's the last thing I do."  
Taking in a deep breath, she was soon turning down the street, making her way around into the side alleyway as she knew it was better to move there and behind, then out in the open. And yet, as she was walking halfway down that hard road, she saw movement in the back of the alley. Instinctive, Mina raised her gun up, not taking anymore chances as she had a grim look on her face. She thought it was a normal infected at first, slowly slipping forward so she can take it out. But even though it was dark, the moon was out high in the sky, slightly cloudy as the snow continued to fall all around her. This one…he had the same black shaggy hair as Rex, and grey skin. Mina's lips thinned. Great, was she going to see Rex in every infected now? If that was true, killing and living through this mess is going to be harder. But as she went closer, she soon noticed that it wore a hoodie sweater. And on the back, was a band symbol, a familiar one that she knew.

Freezing, Mina's eyes widen, slightly red from the crying and rubbing. Slowly the gun in her hands, lowered until it pointed the ground. The infected, just kept moving forward, shuffling with a hunched appearance. His face, looked to be in dissolute, as if he too didn't care. He didn't have a face of a normal infected at all. Mina's hands went limp, and the gun just wasn't aiming at all anymore, holding it in one hand, as she stood there with large wide eyes. A almost hopeful expression, in her gaze. Her mouth was moving, speaking in a caught voice. "R-Rex?"

As her heart froze in her chest, she watched as the male infected too stilled. His eyes snapping open, and ever so slowly he started to turn. The look on his face, was one of shock, then surprise, and last disbelief. Mina didn't say anything, she felt the back of her eyes tear up. Please, let this be him, let this be him….  
He too, then said the sweet thing she has been waiting, to prove it really was him. "…Mina…"

_Rex….It was really him….My…Love…._

* * *

**PREVIEW: **_The end is near, and the finale of these two will finally be known. The ending chapter, the ending story of this couple will finally be told up next. As Rex and Mina finally reunited, what other disasters are in store for these two? Stay tune, for the final chapter, of Desire's Call!_


	4. The End

It took everything that Mina had, to not go running at him. It took all she still considered her sanity, to just stand there, and stare with wide eyes. Watching as he too just stood there, staring back with disbelief in his gaze. What's more, his hood was back, showing off his familiar handsome face. Even though his skin was of a grey coloring, he was still wonderful to her. Those black and pale blue eyes. The black hair, shaggy like a fluffy coat from a wolf or dog. Even more so, the way his lips felt on her skin, whenever he kissed her. Not wanting to feel that ache in her heart anymore, Mina's eyes closed tightly as her body shuddered. "You….you can't be real…this…this is a dream…I hit my head…when I fell, and this…this is a dream…"

The whole time, Mina did not move, standing still as she possibility can. Her form trembling, feeling the hot tears finally break away and fall down her face like a open facet. Letting out a slight choke, her eyes would slowly open up, head angled down. There in front of her, she saw the pants and sweater of that infected.

Ever so slowly, Mina raised her head up, her gaze trailing up his tall form. To his familiar broad shoulders, and soft face. The tears, they wouldn't stop at all. They kept going, blurring at her eyes, making it hard for her to stare at him. Her mouth slowly cracked, opening up a bit as a pink flush came to her cheeks. Body shaking, opening and closing her lips, as she let out small sorrowful sounds. Trying to speak. But she didn't have to. For Rex's face broke into a soft smile, something she never saw happen, as in his eyes, held a intellect she thought that was impossible. Then, he spoke, in that growling sound voice. But instead of actually growling the words, they were normal. "Mina….I found you."  
She couldn't stop herself. Arms moving swiftly, Mina's limbs were soon wrapped tightly around Rex's neck. Her own slender and womanly body, pressing close against his hard one. More shocking, was what Mina did next. For the first time, since she had been with Rex, with having sex with him for so long. Her lips slowly reached out, softly placing her twin petals against his open mouth. A sound of surprise came from Rex, from the kiss. But as Mina closed her eyes, kissing him deeply, his arms wrapped around her instinctively. Slowly, he held her close, in almost a crushing force. And yet, he held her with a gentleness that would astound anyone that had saw. Seeing a Hunter, holding this living woman, the way he was. Even kissing her back as well, taking lead, as if he was remember what was happening.

It felt…right. There was no bad taste, no disgust that came to Mina as she tasted his lips. When Rex then pushed his tongue forward, to slip pass her own lips and into her mouth, she was surprise at it, but was soon letting out a long sound of delight at the feeling of his tongue. It felt rough, almost like a cat's would be in a way. It even felt like a normal tongue too! And the taste, gods the taste. It was like tasting a bloody Mary, with a hint of sweet, sweet, lemon. The only reason why Mina knew what bloody mary's tasted like, was cause back then she had to drink one on a dare. That was before the infection came and everything.

For a long while, it was like time as stood still, letting the two have their moment. Mina's hands, would slowly move up to have her fingers curl against the back of his sweater. Right over his shoulders. As for Rex's hand's, they had started to move down to her hips. Surprising her a bit, she gasped into his mouth, when they planted firmly on both of her ass cheeks through the warm clothing she had on. Not even caring anymore, Mina let out another sound of pleasure, almost a moan as she clung to his slender yet hard body. Lost. Mina's mind was lost, but she was deliriously happy. She didn't care at all, if she was found by a infected right now. Hell, she didn't even think of them getting killed by them for that matter. As the kissing began to become more furious, Rex's mouth moving along Mina's with a skill that did bewilder her, all she did was give a soft husky chuckle. Returning the passion with her own.  
"Mina? Mina where are yo-?"  
The sound of Marcus's voice broke her out of her intense kiss with Rex, her eyes would snap open and gasp as she turned her head. Rex never once let go of her, but his hands did move to her hips.

At the sight of Marcus, Mina heard Rex growl out long and hard, moving to push her behind him. It was strange how he did this, in his way to protect her. But it was the look in his eyes, a look she never really saw before. Was that…jealousy? How can he be jealous of Marcus when he just me- DEAR GOD! That was Rex then, back when the Tank attacked her! Yay! Wait, not yay, bad, bad Mina. This wasn't good at all. Marcus was the one to carry her back, so then Rex must have seen how he held her. Oh double crap…he must have then caught sight of Marcus trying to come onto her. At least, she hoped he never did. Her face went a little pale though, at seeing Marcus standing there with a wide eye, cute and adorable, confused look. "Oh…crap…" Mina muttered.  
Marcus took a few steps forward, but with another growl from Rex, then moving to into a slight crouch. It was then that he took notice through the falling snow, that Rex was a Hunter. Cursing loudly, he raised his rifle up quickly. But he didn't shoot right away, already seeing Mina behind him.

"Mina! Quick, get away!"  
"No."  
That calm answer from Mina gave Marcus a baffled look, staring at her for a while. He was confused, that much she could tell, since she was alright and find, while behind a Hunter no less. Marcus cocked his gun, still aiming at the hunter. "Seriously, this isn't the time to be all tough and shit. Get away, right this minute!" Mina's face harden, returning a stare back at Marcus's glare. She knew he was still sour about the slap she gave him. But he deserved it. And yet, she knew he also deserved a explanation. Sighing, she moved around Rex, and then stood there. Getting in Marcus's line of sight.  
Making him curse out, he lowered his gun to the side a bit, his feet moving as he wanted to run forward to grab her out of the way. But seeing the Hunter as well look up at Mina with a look of confusion on his face, really made the survivor male on edge and lost. "What the fuck Mina. Why the hell are you doing this, it's a damn Hunter. It's going to kill-?"  
"He's not going to kill me Marcus."  
"Right, and how do you know that, if I may ask." He said sarcastically.  
Mina stared at Marcus for the longest time, her face stern, as she soon spoke the truth. Watching his face blanch at her. "Cause, he's Rex."

She knew what was going through his mind. The reason why she never talked about Rex, and the reason why she knew he could have been alive. Shaking his head, his voice showed he was rattled. Still aiming forward and to the side. "T-That's….that's impossible. It's impossible for…for that….that THING to be…be." Mina continued, speaking up for him, her face completely calm as she stood in front of the infected still. "To be my lover?" She had a wryly smile on her face, and chuckled. Shrugging, she admitted softly. "I have to say, I said and felt the same thing too. At least, at first…but spending time with hi. I guess, I've gone insane, huh?" All the man showed, was a look of disgust himself, as well as a look of horrific. Like he couldn't even stand the thought, that her one lover had been a infected this whole time. And a Hunter, the dangerous of them all right next to Tanks and Chargers.

"Your….your lying…you…you got to be…that's just…just…" The man made a slight gagging sound, and Mina rolled her eyes. Her hands moving to her hips, as she stood there with a raised brow. "How do you think I felt, when I was raped by him the first time." Oops, guess she shouldn't have said that, since Marcus's face became almost yellow, and his mouth fell open. Mina shook her head, and continued. "At first, it was, but…to be honest…it didn't feel wrong…and my body, reacted to his like any other woman does to a man."  
"But it's not a man, it's a fucking monster!" He yelled out, voice almost high.  
Mina lifted her head up, giving a indignant look. "To me, he's a man. Not a monster. Not a zombie. And sure as hell, not a something. He is Rex. Simple as that."  
"Your fucking insane." He said with exasperation in his voice, eyes still wide, and a look of sickness on the pales of his face. It stung, it really stung her, to see that he couldn't even look at her, to have those eyes of his. Her lips even thinned, but she didn't care. She was use to being alone. Besides, she had Rex back, and that was all that mattered. "Maybe, but then again, I've already been insane ever since I held myself up in a ammo shop, watching people I was with die in front of my eyes."

That admission, it made him still, and stare at her. But she didn't let him say anything, she turned as she moved towards Rex. Reaching out, she placed her hands against both sides of his face, the male finally looking up at her with a serious face. Mouth thin, as he would growl from time to time. Mina just smiled at him, and slowly made him stand up. She looked up at him, with a look in her eyes that caught Rex's attention. He stared back, and Mina's heart stilled slightly. In those pale disfigured eyes, she saw it too. The affection, and love, she showed shining back out. The sound of a gun being cocked was heard again, and Mina didn't even turn around to know it was Marcus, aiming right at her. His voice was low, and emotionless. "Don't make me do this Mina. I honestly don't want to hurt you. But I have to kill him, I have to. They all have to die."  
Slowly, she would look over her shoulder, her gaze going to Marcus as she noticed the wide eyed look gone. But in replace of it, was a harsh gaze, one that had a bit of sorrow and hate in his amber eyes. Silence was all around them, only the white flakes of the fluffy snow falling down towards the ground, was the only thing happening. It was then that Mina said something that caused Marcus to falter. "Is it because, of your special person was killed by Hunters?"  
Marcus sucked in a breath, frozen as his gaze went right towards Mina face. Her calmness almost spooky, to any person that was watching or staring at her.

The look on Marcus's face, was one of shock, and then came the scorn as his eyes narrowed into twin slits. "How…."  
"How did I know? Maggie told me, saying you lost some one very important to Hunters. Just cause you lost that person, doesn't mean you have to be hell bent on killing every Hunter you come across. And don't go getting angry at her, don't put your anger out on both of them. This isn't their fault, not one bit." It slowly became apparent to Marcus, that what Mina was saying made sense. In more ways too, even if he was filled with loathing to the idea that she was with a hunter. Rex made no move, or sound. His chest would let out small little growling noises, from time to time, but other then that. His attention was mostly on the other male, staring calmly with his hood down.

For a long while, no one said anything, no one moved. No one even wanted to do anything for that matter. Marcus gritted his teeth, almost baring it as his head leaned forward a bit, his hands shaking soon enough. He tried to speak, voice sounding almost rough, as he finally spoke. "Why….why…him?" He asked, not even looking at her while he stood there, hands trembling with the gun aimed right at the both of them. Mina didn't say anything at first, just staring perfectly placid. Then, she gave a soft smile. The corners of her lips lifting up just slightly.

"It's because….I love him."

That admission, caused Marcus to still, eyes widening and looking up as he noticed the same shocked expression on Rex's face as well. But more then that, his eyes slowly changed as he had a look of bewilderment in them. Like he couldn't believe what Mina had said in the first place. But it was the truth. She loved him. Mina loved Rex, with all of her heart and soul. To leave him, would mean going back to that ammo shop she was before everything changed her life. Living day to day, being a heartless bitch, and not caring about others. And nothing about that was going to change. To make sure she caught Marcus off guard more, Mina turned to face Rex once more, speaking to the man behind her still. "And Marcus, if you ever try to hurt Rex. I swear, I will kill you. Even if you are alive like me. I won't stand by, and watch someone that's my special person, to be taken away from me anymore."  
Looking up at Rex, Mina smiled more as she pulled her arms around his form, and spoke softly to him. "Rex, take me away. Lets go home." Rex was a bit dazed though the whole thing, but looked down at hearing her say that. He gazed for a long time, in her forest green eyes. Eyes, that brought him peace inside. With a single nod, he moved his arms back around her and slowly picked her up bride style.

Crouching down a bit, the Hunter was swiftly moving down the alleyway. Passed the survivor that was still standing there. Mina was able to see over Rex's shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck to keep herself steady. What she said last of Marcus, as Rex was moving quickly, was something she'll never forget. The man's shooting arm fell down, holding the gun limply, but made no move to shout or call out to her. Instead, he raised a hand up into the air. Fingers spread across. That, was Marcus's way, of saying good luck to her. Mina stared at that hand, eyes closing slowly as she whispered against Rex's neck. "I'm sorry…Marc." Hearing her whisper that, Rex was already bending down, taking into the air from the jump.

**xXxXx**

As Rex held Mina close to his form, moving quickly to find a place to stop and rest at, he would feel her form tremble just slightly due to the wind that would move against her face and head. He tried to make her feel more warm, moving his hands up and down against her back when he had a good grip on her, so that she didn't drop. And yet, she wouldn't stop trembling. It confused him greatly, not understanding why she was shaking. Was she sad cause of having to leave the group? That couldn't be it, could it? The thought of Mina sad cause she had to leave that man, it angered Rex. But made him feel dejected in a way. He should have left her, he should have just kept walking. It was just, seeing her evergreen eyes. The wave of fluffy blonde hair, that made him want to burry his face against it. And her body…it called to him, like a siren singing to men at sea. In the end, the Hunter knew one truth, that was going to be real and right. She was his beginning of his life…and his end if it comes to it.  
It was a hour later, that Mina had stopped trembling at the time, directing Rex down to the ground. Wanting to find a place that didn't have two story or tall buildings for once. It was hard, finding a building like that with no infected around. But it was possible, since ironic enough they came across a small run down store that had boards all around it. It was a weapon shop. The idea of them going inside, it made Mina laugh for once since being reunited with Rex.

He didn't know why it was funny, until she explained in a dry voice, it's like the first place they met at. Mina, was overly surprised herself, when she saw Rex smile. Questions popped up one after the other, curious to know what had happened to Rex. She knew something did came to his change, for he wasn't the same when they parted. Sure Rex had been changing when they have spent time together a bit during the few months. But this was different, it was as if, something awakened within his being. Mina would try to ask him of what happened to him, but he would say nothing about it. It annoyed her slightly, that he wouldn't even give her a small tidbit of anything. But like usual, Mina let it slide, not giving a crap at all as she had Rex back finally. That was all that mattered to her.

Letting the infected male break open the back entrance of the small little shop, Mina stood in the shadows and watching. Making sure that they were found by a group of infected. If they saw Rex, then that wouldn't be much of a big deal. But Mina was a deal. She was living, not Rex. At least, that's what she thought in a way. She was always befuddled by Rex, he was able to have sex which is a impossible thing for a infected for that matter. Once the door was cleared enough to have them squeeze through, Mina went right at to the door on the inside to close it back up. Instead, Rex took over, making the woman watch him with a curious look in her gaze. Moving around inside of the shop more, heading away from the small back room they were in. She was heading towards the front. It was clear, this store had been cleaned out long ago. But there was a few boxes filled with bits of ammo inside.  
Mina's feet took her to the counter, picking a random box of pistol ammunition up. Moving it back and forth, she stared at the writing with a look of disinterest. Just doing something, waiting to hear the male that was trying to protect her, block the entrance so no infected can get inside.

From the sound of feet coming from where she had passed, Mina soon spoke up soon enough. "You know, it is kind of funny. How we are back in the same setting, where you first jumped me. I can still remember it, and still can't believe it happen. Don't get me wrong, best lay I've had in a year that's for sure. Just a little freaky it was with a Hunter still." She chuckled, not hearing Rex make a sound, not even a small growl like he usually did. He was silent. A first for Mina, but one she was a bit grateful for since she didn't want him to say anything just yet. She had to speak now, so she didn't go into another crying fit again. Mina smiled still, placing the box down, absentminded of her own hand as it moved to another box. She continued, her voice soft and low. "Strange. Even though that happened only months ago, it feels longer. Guess I'm getting older then I liked to, huh?" Still, no sound or answer from him. Mina paused, staring for a long time at the box she held. "Even now, it feels weird to me in a way. Me, a normal living woman in this world that's now a hell. In love with a creature, that's one of hell's demons. I'll never understand it. Guess I'll never will…." She suddenly let out a bark of laughter, shaking her head while she leaned her head back a bit. "Man, I can't believe I'm doing the one thing I hate to do. I'm rambling."

Letting out a small sigh, Mina turned as she closed her eyes. "Come on, let's try and find a place around here to lay do-" She never finished saying what she was talking about, for the next thing she realized, a hard body at hit hers. Pushing her back against the wooden counter top. Eyes popping open, she stared up to see Rex staring at her with a intensity that she never saw him have before. That look…that gaze…it made her tremble in anticipation for what he was thinking. As he watched her, with those predatory eyes. Mina's breath would catch in her throat, not knowing what to do. Like the first time she met Rex, she couldn't move. She wouldn't move. She just stood there, watching him, as he stared at her for the longest time. She even felt like a hour passed, before Rex slowly leaned his head down. Her eyes slowly lowered into a half mast, at the feeling of his hard cheek being pressed to her right soft cheek. The feeling of it, made her tremble more so then she thought possible.  
He nuzzled the side of her face with his, and right away she knew that was a sign of affection. But it felt deeper this time. It felt more then a simple affection of a animal to another. This felt like, like the type of affection a lover gave to another. The notion of that made her lips fall open with a small intake of air. Eyes lowering ever so slowly still, as her hands reached forward to grip at his wrists. Which were moving towards her waist.

Feeling his hot lips press against the area below her ear, it sent chills down her spine. But they were chills that felt warm and pleasurable. Once Mina's eyes fully closed, did Rex let out a growl. This one, it was almost like the first one he made when he was exploring her body long ago. But it was different. His nails of his hand, almost dug into her hips, his lips trailing down against her neck, until he reached her shoulder. Placing a single press of his mouth there, and he made Mina make a sound. A soft gasp. That was the trigger. Moving back quickly, that's when Rex's hands were moving swiftly. At first he wanted to rip apart the jacket on her body, but enough sense knew that with winter here, she'll need it. He forced the jacket off of her form, causing her eyes to open up in a startled look. It wasn't cause of him wanting to get her naked, that caused her to be surprised. It was that he was actually taking her clothes off like a normal person, making her a bit flabbergasted.  
But that didn't last long. For once the jacket came off of her body, then the weapons he handle carefully. How the hell did he knew to put the safety trigger on? Then, came the animal Rex really was. Noticing that she held no other items on her form, that would be considered needed, did he let out a deeper growl. It was like that of a wolf, but mixed into it, was the sound of a man wanting his woman. Right there. At that moment. No questions asked.

Rex's claws would suddenly move out against Mina's form, slashing out at her clothes, and cutting it into pieces. Mina would gasp at the familiar way of what the infected did. But he was careful never to cut close to the skin. He tore at down the middle of her shirt, catching on the bra she also had on, so that way her soft mounds that was more then a handful would spill out easily. With the cold air touching the bare skin of her upper body, her nipples would already be perking. The rosy pink buds, blossoming. Not just from the air in the building, but also from Rex's gaze and touch. One of his hands reaching out to grip at her left breast, squeezing hard enough that it caused some moment of pain. But instead of it hurting, it sent a thrill through her form, making Mina's head arch back and let out a cry of surprise and delight. Her eyes widening at what Rex did, she was soon feeling the familiar ache happening between her legs. The ever knowing liquid beginning to fill and spill out of her.

As if smelling her scent, Rex's mouth would suddenly plant itself over Mina's. Moaning out against his lips, she felt his tongue arching through his mouth into hers right away. Eyes rolling back slightly, as her eyelids were falling half way. Her hands were soon gripping at his biceps, pushing at his own clothing. Trying to force his sweater up and off of his body. But he would have nothing of it. He didn't let her get it up passed the first of his four abs, before pulling his body back enough, to have his spare hand that was empty. The left full with her perfect mound, thumb absentminded like stroking and rubbing against her nipple. It made the ache between her legs, only grow more. Her hips shaking, wanting to feel more delight at what Rex was doing to her. This was all new! And totally awesome, in Mina's point of view. But with her body being attacked by Rex, in a way of pleasure, her mind couldn't even keep on track of those thoughts. Instead, she just let it all go. Letting the pleasure take her. And even letting Rex take full lead, like a real man did.

With how they were kissing, both Mina's moans that would echo into his. Rex's growling sounds, even groans, his groans?, were sliding back into hers. Even their saliva was starting to mix. Their tongues fighting for dominance, wrestling each other. Moving in a way, that showed what Rex wanted to do to Mina herself. Again, with his right hand free, he moved it down to start shredding at her pants she had on. Cause of being caught up in the kiss, his claws would scrap against her thighs. Making Mina jump and let out small little cries from the feeling. But instead of a deep hurtful pain, it was more of a good pain. The scratches, already turning a pale shade of red. Showing it wasn't a deep scratch, only the type you get in love making. Love making? Was this really going to be love making? So far, it was already going into monkey sex.  
And yet, Rex was kissing her, touching her body, like a normal man would do. This wasn't how Rex would fuck Mina. He would just quickly tear at her pants off, and she would help him unzip himself. And boom, bam, bang. Insert slot A, into slot B. Then they go at it, at a pace that would consider her to go to a doctor to make sure her insides were being torn apart and such.

With the front of her pants already in hanging pieces, Rex was able to pull Mina back away from the counter. Only breaking the kiss once when Mina pulled back. She dragged in a large two lung full of air. Eyes fluttering a bit, then his mouth was back in place. Her moans still going as well, since he didn't stop once from massaging and squeezing at her breast. As her pants fell down easily, and only wearing a pair of white lacy panties, they were borrowed from Ryssa so they were pretty small and tight on her right now. It was then that Rex suddenly took his index and thumb, wrapping them around her nipple and squeezing that this time. Mina's eyes opened with a wide look of astonishment. It grew into a type of pleasure soon enough, when he suddenly twisted it to the right.

Unable to help herself, Mina broke the kiss, arching her head back as she let out a loud cry of pain and delight. Eyes almost rolling back half way, mouth hanging open slightly as she gasps and drags in breath after breath of air into her body. Her chest was already starting to rise and fall from how much air she was pushing into her body. But she didn't care, one damn bit at all. The more surprising thing soon came, when Rex pulled Mina up to rest her rear end at the edge of the counter. That wasn't all. Since Mina was done kissing by the looks of it, he soon began to use his mouth to better use. Moving his head down, his lips would suddenly latch onto her spare nipple. Her eyes widen, staring down at Rex, and felt the points of his sharp teeth scraping against the area around her nipple. That made her arch back, moaning out more as her eyes slowly closed while rolled back. "Oh….my….fucking….god!" She panted out, her body arching back, moving her breast more into his mouth. Opening his mouth a bit more, he tried to get more of her breast into his mouth, sucking on it hard, teeth almost pressing down to give it a strange and wonderful feeling. His tongue, was licking and flicking out around her nipple. Sliding it all around the areola of her nipple, her hips almost adulating against the wooden top. Her mouth opening and closing, in small to loud gasps and moans.

Her juices continued to flow, moving like a running river, between her legs at the onslaught of pleasure he was doing to her. Already both of her nipples were beginning to become more red, still hard and sticking out. But read, due to the torture that Rex gave to them. Hell, Mina's own mind was already gone enough, that she didn't even think of how this side of the Hunter came, all she wanted was more of what he was dishing out!

From having a dark stain, due to her wetness, beginning to grow and form at her crotch. Rex was able to smell it, and knew she was ready. Even now, her mind was close to breaking from the pleasure. A type of pleasure, she never thought she felt before in her life. Hell, she already would like it when he started to pound her with his meat. But this, this was something more, and she was loving every moment of it. With a wet popping sound, pulling his mouth back while sucking at the same time. A small trail of his saliva would be seen from his lips to her right breast, causing her to moan out loudly at the feeling of his saliva making the skin there began to cool and chill from the coldness in the room. But that didn't stop her from being turned on. As Rex was growling out more, moving his hands away from her breasts, Mina was already leaning back on her elbows just to keep her up. Eyes rolling around her head, and panting with her mouth hanging down slightly. She would catch the Hunter trying to quickly get his pants off.  
It was from Mina slowly leaning forward, gripping at his sweater that made him pause long enough to look at her dazed and already flushed pink face. "Clothes….off….all….now…" She would gasp each word out. Eyes hooded, and giving him a look full of lust in them. Her normal green eyes, now slightly shiny and close to a glazed appearance.

Hearing what she panted out, Rex gave a slight grunt of sorts, but knew what to do right away. Reaching down he was suddenly pulling his sweater off. In all honesty, the sight of him actually taking his clothes off like she wanted, caused her to be bemused and flabbergasted at the same time. It was also a bit cute, even though Mina didn't feel like laughing in the least, when it looked like he got his head stuck at the hole for his head. But after a loud growl close to annoyance, he was able to tug his head out. His ever shaggy black hair, more shaggy and almost standing up a bit. His black and pale blue eyes, shining brightly from his own ever growing lust was in his orbs as well. That's when Mina finally sucked in a breath at the sight of Rex. This was the first time, she seen the Hunter getting undressed. The first time, he just had his zipper down, pounding away at her naked form. The same could be said each time he jumped her since being together with him. And now, she saw his full form, she didn't think of him as a infected any longer.

His skin was of a grey coloring, but at the same time, it didn't look unhealthy. It had the appearance, like if he was a black man, like it was just his skin color. At the same time, she noticed scars and bullet holes along his body. Almost all of them were black, showing they were made since being a Hunter. But there were at least three she noticed that were white. White scars? Before Mina could think of the different colors of those scars from the others, Rex was already pulling his pants down. She didn't even think of the part where he actually unzipped himself for once. There he stood, fully naked, and his throbbing cock standing tall. Angling up just slightly, from how hard he was. Like his skin, his cock was grey, while the head was almost a white pale coloring. It reminded her of almost like the same concept of a different colored person. The tip, like any other man, would always be a different shade from the rest of their manhood.  
Swallowing hard, Mina almost drooled at the sight of him. He really was like any other man, he was just a different…race. Yes, a different race. And his body, gods his body! With no clothes on, she finally was able to see the four abs on his lower stomach. Something she always felt when touching him the very few times when she could. Even though he had a slight slender form, his shoulders were broad, very much so. He had a body of a true swimmer.

Mina's eyes, still showing her lust, moved right back up to Rex who was baring his teeth a bit. His breathing picking up slightly, from catching her stare at his body. She swore, his thick meat twitched when their eyes met. When he was soon moving forward, reaching out to her legs, Mina's hands moved out quickly to place against his chest to hold him back. A slight look of a cute confusion came to his face, but Mina just smiled as she spoke softly in a breathless voice. "No, I want to be laying with you…on the ground when we make love." Make love. If it was even possible, she swore she saw his cock head swell more at that meaning. But he just grunted and helped pull her down. As he was about to lay her down on her back, Mina came up with a better idea. Since he always gave her pleasure, she wanted to do something more to him. To give back in a way.

Moving down to the ground, she would suddenly push her hands out. Pushing to make the male lay on his back a bit. He stared at her, confused at what she was doing. Until she was moving down near his hips, her hands reaching out to take his cock in both of them. Just from her touch, he was letting out a loud hissing, almost yowling in pleasure as his head arched back. It was cute. For a bead of precum would suddenly appear, popping out of the tip of his shaft. Mina smiled at his reaction, both on his face and from his body. Her soft fingers, would slid up and down along his shaft, watching out of the corner of her eyes as his body would arch back more. A little bit of leaning against his side, his eyes were hooded, teeth baring more as he gritted them. She gave a bigger smile to him, and then did the one thing she had been dying to do since seeing him naked.  
Leaning her head forward, she would first have her give a soft kiss at the under side of his cock head, making his shaft jump in her hand. Then, her tongue would flick out, giving a slow long lick along the underside halfway, up towards the tip of his cock. Licking up that precum, that was almost a clear liquid.

Rex soon enough let out another yowl, and fell back on his back. Not able to keep himself up on his elbows anymore, as his body shook from just that single lick. Mina was basically have a blast right now, and even felt herself getting more wet as she did so. She felt powerful, like she use to back then before the infection. Mina was always the type of woman that was proud of herself, that had a high self-esteem. And now, she was getting that back. By being a woman, giving her man pleasure.

Opening her mouth, she was slowly starting to swallow Rex's cock into her mouth, eyes hooded a bit as her tongue would swish out around his shaft. Feeling his cock twitch in her mouth, she just sucked while her left hand slid down his shaft to his balls. She felt no hairs at his sack, but they were pretty heavy with his seed. And that thought made her more ravenous. Mina's mouth was already sliding up and down on his cock. Her tongue making his way around his shaft, while she sucked at the same time. The feeling of his precum leaking out of the tip of his dick, just made her lick it up and swallow it down. Between her legs, the throbbing sensation of wanting more grew. And so she gave that need to Rex. Her mouth almost eating his cock alive, while Rex would howl out and even moan in a growling throat. She felt his pleasure radiate out from him, knowing he was loving what she was doing. As she let his cock pop out of her mouth with a wet sound, her mouth stayed open as she was then licking her wet tongue all along his manhood. Pushing and spreading more of her saliva around on his cock. Making him nice and sloppy. Her breathing picked up, as her gaze turned to look at Rex. He had a slight shading on his cheeks, almost looking like a flush of sorts. There was no color to it, but she was able to tell he was getting flushed from the onslaught of pleasure she was giving him.

Feeling his cock throbbing harder in her hand, and against her tongue. She then felt his balls almost tighten in her left hand, from fondling at his sack at the same time. Thinking that he couldn't be able to stand it anymore, she soon stopped her torture and moved back. As she sat up, watching him with a open smile as she was breathing a bit fast. It took only a few seconds, before Rex removed his arm from covering his eyes to give her a look that gave her chills. He had just a animalistic gaze right now. Now, the beast is released, and want to mate.  
Letting out a small cry of surprise, but a giggle. Dear god, a giggle? He had her pinned down to the ground, his hips between her legs. Her own having been forced open by his own body, he didn't waste anytime or searching. He gave one sudden thrust forward. His nine inch shaft stretching her small soaking wet entrance wide open. Arching back, Mina let out a cry as she had suddenly came, from the feeling of the head of his cock slamming right at the back against her cervix. But even though Mina came from him entering her, he didn't stop one bit.

Moving his arms down, he hooked his elbows at the back of her knees, pushing forward so that way her legs were up in the air. Kneeling down on his knees now, his hips moved back, and already he was pistoning away. Mina's eyes rolled all the way to the back of her head, mouth hanging open, and head arched back as she was crying and moaning out loudly in pleasure. Rex didn't slow down at all. Fucking her with all he had. His throbbing dick, pounding into her pussy over and over, the head slamming and abusing her cervix that she never thought possible. Due to the motions of getting pounded by him, her breasts would began to sway up and down. Almost bouncing easily and quickly. Rex on the other hand, just bared his teeth, growling on a long sound. His own sounds of pleasure escaping his throat while Mina had a look of amazement on the planes of her face. Ever slowly, her eyes would glaze over, showing she was gone. Unable to do a thing, her arms were raised up above her head on the ground. Mouth hanging open, she continued to cry out loudly, gasping as she was almost like a doll. From the feeling of her wet tunnel, being stretched apart from his thick pounding dick. The feeling of his rod, sliding along, scraping her insides in a way that drove her inside. A wet squishing sound would ring out easily within the small store. Her juices, pouring out of her, lubricating the way for the Hunter to continue his own attack on her body.

It was soon enough though, that she was feeling that familiar build up inside of her lower stomach. The announcement that she was close to having another orgasm. Lost in the pleasure Rex was giving her, she never felt his own thick cock throbbing and twitching inside of her. But he did started to speed up, more so then she ever felt. As his hips started to piston faster, slamming and fucking her like a animal. Her moaning would suddenly start to change tones. The faster he went, the higher her moans became. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, heating up, his cock the cause of it that was making her burn. The walls of her tunnel being stretched and pulled. Back and forth, forward and back, his cock went. The head of his dick, almost hitting at a spot that made her go crazy. Her breasts would began to bounce even faster. It felt like they were about to be torn off from the speed, instead that just made her even more closer as the slapping noises grew louder. The wet sounds of her juices being used as a lube for Rex to pound into her. Then, it was soon happening. The male's cock was twitching, throbbing more. Feeling the head of his cock almost swelling inside of her, it made Mina gasp out loudly while her body began to arch back. Causing her soft mounds almost bouncing up near Rex's face.

Lost in his own animal urges of lust, Rex would open his mouth wide, latching himself onto one of her breasts. Almost biting down around the soft breast, and sucking hard, that pushed Mina over the edge. Not even realizing what she was doing, she was screaming out loudly. Mouth open wide, eyes rolling into their sockets as tears pierced at the corner of her eyes. She screamed in pleasure, coming hard from what Rex did to her. Of course, when she came, her walls naturally slammed shut around his own cock. Already deep inside, balls deep, he felt her wet tunnel clamp down around his dick. Letting go of her breast, Rex would arch his own head back, eyes hooded, as he let out his familiar Hunter shriek. Of course, this was much, much louder then before.  
At the feeling of Mina's pussy almost sucking him in deeper, milking him, his shaft swelled once more and bursts. His cock twitching hard, as his seed came flowing out of the tip of his shaft. It was like, it went on for a long time, almost hours to Mina!

But soon enough, both of them were relaxing, and the next thing she knew it felt her mind slowly fading. Crap, not again….  
Once more, for a third time, Mina passed out. But this time, she fainted with a wide smile on her face, and the feeling of Rex's hard and hot body on top of hers.

**xXxXx**

Two hours later, Rex ended up making a small little 'nest' of sorts for them to lay in. The store also sold some clothing gear for people. So with some jackets, he laid them out in a place in the corner of the shop, moving some boxes around, to hide them incase a infected came along outside. Seemed he knew enough sense, that the sounds they had made would have already called attention to any to come. It was two hours later of course, that after a hour rest, Mina was laying in Rex's arms. Both of them fully naked still, while their bodies were covered in a few larger coats. While Rex was laying flat on his back, a peaceful look on his slumbering face. It mystified the woman seeing that sleeping expression on his face. Hell, it was surprising alone, to see his face without the hood up. She didn't know what time it was. Day or night. She honestly didn't care. Right now, she was staring at one of the white scars that was dragged across his neck. It had jagged edges, as if he was cut with something very sharp, but not a straight one. Remembering the other marks on his body, her fingers would move along the black ones. They felt softer then normal, not squishy in a nasty way. Just softer, as if there was nothing there. It was weird, but most infected down really heal in the first place. Their wounds stay the way they were. But Rex's, these black ones, they are healed wounds. If so, then why are their white ones and black ones.

Slowly, her mind substituted the idea of why, and looked back up at the one at his neck. Her fingers would slowly trace at the white scar along his neck, barely touching his skin. The scar was slightly down, almost at his collar bone, but still at his neck area. These scars….they were made when he was still 'human'. Mina slowly took in a deep breath, her face impassive as she continued to trace it. If so, then that meant…he became like this? She frowned from it, but then suddenly jumped at the sound of that deep voice. "Cut…from behind…enemy surprise…attack."  
Blinking her gaze, her bewildered eyes looked up towards his face. Seeing as his own black and blue orbs were open. Watching her with a blank look. Wait a moment, surprise attack? "You were part of the military?" Her voice was a little breathless, when she supplied the answer. He gave a single, hesitant nod. More questions popped up, and she asked the more important one. "Then…you use to be a survivor?"  
"No…." That single answer, on a slight grumble of sorts, made her frown hard.

She gave him a puzzled look, slowly moving to lay on her elbow as she looked down at him. "Wait, does that mean you were one of the first that got the infection then?" Once more, he shook his head a bit, and gave that single reply. "…No." Okay, this was making Mina's head hurt. How is it, he was a Hunter. But wasn't turned while a survivor, or got the infection when it was first happening. Knowing she was lost and befuddled, Rex was already speaking once more in that familiar little growling voice. "I am one…of the first to…be made….the first…who was created…the first….that helped…the infection…along."  
"What?"  
"Long….story…short…..am not a Hunter….but….first of Hunters….prototype."

Mina went a little cold at that. Prototype? As in a experiment made by some big company or government to be this way. Before she could ask another question, Rex shook his head, reaching forward to take her hand that had been engrossed at touching and rubbing at one of his scars. "Will tell you more…later when….I have thoughts…in order." Mina sighed, just getting more and more lost with what he had told her. This was just weird. But her mind soon drifted into a different direction, at the feeling of Rex holding her hand and even moving his own thumb across her skin. She stared down at their hands that were together, and smiled softly. Her lips were moving, speaking softly in a murmur to him. "You have a very long story to tell me then, cause what just happened, is really throwing me for a loop you know."  
"Yes….I know…"  
"Your just saying that to please me, aren't you?"  
"Maybe…"

She looked up at him sharply, seeing him stare back at her. Then, a smirk slowly came to his face. Laughing softly, she shook her head as she laid it back down on his shoulder. "Dear god….your actually joking back. This is just really freaky to me. Please, tell me, do you at least know what it is that we just did. Cause right now, this all seems like a weird dream." Rex didn't say anything at first, and to Mina, she just thought that he was his normal self. The same Hunter she knew and met during the time they traveled together. But what he said, surprised her more then ever. "We…made love…"  
Quickly looking up at him, she sat up a bit, staring down at his face with a look in her eyes that was searching his. Rex stared back, a serious look on his face, and his eyes did have that hint of a wild animal. But now…there was a intelligence that only people had. Mina just stared at him, and he stared back. For a while, she said nothing but was soon sighing as she parked her melon back down on him, closing her eyes. "Yes….we made love."

Mina, was happy. More then that, she was overjoyed. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. And this was all possible, just cause of a Hunter. That's right, a Hunter. Not a infected, not a zombie. Not a walking rotting corpse. But a Hunter. It was crazy! Then again, love always made people crazy. A soft smile came over her face, making her chuckle a bit. She felt Rex move a bit when she made that chuckle, but all that he did was move his head down to nuzzle his face against the top of her head. His eyes closed, his arms would slowly move to pull her closer. Hugging her tight against his body. "Never again….don't want to lose…you again." He said, the tone of his voice almost sounding a bit hoarse. Like the idea of being separated from her scared the hell out of him. And Mina had to admit, she too felt that way as well. The idea, of losing him, of not being with Rex scared the crap out of it. It made her almost want to go into a sobbing fit, at the thought of never being with him.

Strange. Yet months ago, before she met him, she would have preferred to be alone. Now, she was just going day by day. Living in the moment. Living, and sleeping, with Rex. It made her smile, and soon open her eyes to look up at him. His own eyes opening to stare down at her with a curious tilt, watching her as she smiled. "Whenever we do…make love….promise it's somewhere not out in the wide open. That way, we don't get jumped again. Deal?"  
"….Deal." A slow smile came over Rex's face.

Mina chuckled, snuggling into his body more while closing her eyes. She had to admit. Falling in love with a monster, wasn't really what she had planned in life. Even more, trying to get by in this world called Hell now. But she didn't care at all. She was the happiest woman ever could be, even if it seemed wrong to others. They just don't know Rex like she did. To her, he was her perfect man. Her other half. Her soul mate. All it took was the earth to turn upside down, people dying and changing into monstrous, mindless cannibals. For her to even find him. Yep, this was the life.

As she felt like drifting off, the urge to sleep, that's when she felt Rex press himself closer against her more. Soon, she felt something hot and hard, growing against her inner thigh, and grinned a bit. "Minnnna."  
"Hmm?"  
"Need you….again…"  
"Oh really? Goooooooood, so do I love."

In the end, all it takes is for something fucked up to happen, to have something amazing and wondrous to come. Course, that doesn't really stand to mention, that the wondrous thing had to be a curious animal barging into a room of a half naked woman about to take a shower. But hey, you take some, lose some. That's what Mina says anyway. So you call can go fuck a duck, if you don't like it.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author Note: **_Thanks everyone for reading this story! It was just two years ago, I wrote Animalistic Desire, of a random OC that popped up in my head. Wanting to get out my sexual frustrations, in a very erotic way. lol _

_In the end, I created a pair, that a few people began to like and wanting more. So, I said; "WHY NOT MAKE A SEQUAL?"_

_And here it is, after a year of a long hiatus. Mostly do to life, and basically losing my account information. I had buckled down to finish this once and for all!_

_But get this people, this isn't the true end._

_Due to the concept I had with this story, and having fun with it. I've decided to make a Three Arc stories of the three survivors we've had seen_

_Through this story. The first, shall be Maggie's arc. Then comes Marcus, which you'll all be surprised of. Then comes Ryssa, the mysterious model, where we WILL know a bit more then I explained on here._

_So, stay tune. I will be taking a month or so break from writing, so I can write up a summery. And get everything in order of what I want to happen._

_Each Arc, will be three or two chapter parts long. These are short stories people, just letting you know._

_But they will be good ones._

_Again, thank you everyone for sticking by in the end, for my horrid ways of keeping you guys hanging. I just hope you like how this story ends. _

_And more so, how Rex and Mina made up._

_Oh yes, don't worry. Mina and Rex will make their appearance in one of the Arc stories. But for now, they shall be at a rest._

_Until then, fellow L4Der's!_


End file.
